Courageous Innocence
by Rosa Bella Mortiferum
Summary: It is said when a person grows into adulthood, the heart dies. Link, laid dormant for seven years, is forced to adulthood, but his mind remains that of a child. Hyrule lurks in the control and void of darkness. Unspeakable nightmares and a treacherous journey will test Link. Will he grow, or remain one with a pure heart?
1. Prologue

**Inspiration:**

_**"When you grow up, your heart dies."**_

_**-Allison Reynolds, The Breakfast club**_

**So here is my second fan-fic that's a work in progress right now. I was also inspired by my first published story because I want to add that concept of Dark Link onto this story specifically. And just for the fun of it, here are a few tracks to listen to. These were the ones I listened to while reading the prologue as it offered writing enlightenment. It was what I was mainly listening to while writing this. I hope these are enjoyable. You can look them up on Youtube or I offered a link to cut and paste as it is not Youtube searchable.**

Celtic Music - Breath of the Forest

Laruto's Lament

Paper Zelda: Prologue [teaser] – This is found on Newgrounds dot com. Search under audio and type the first two words.

**Does not follow canon. I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo copyright blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Prologue**

'Twas once a youth

Bonded by innocence

Of the forests of Kokiri.

Courage his seal,

Purity his heart,

Humble his spirit.

Casted by force, the title of hero

As child, to bear arms.

Journeyed through peril,

Suffered in silence,

Unnoticed by many,

Or none at all,

None but a fairy

His sole companionship, yet

Courage his seal,

Purity his heart,

Humble his spirit.

Casted by force, his adulthood

By time's seal,

Thus, to remain child within

For title of hero sake.

Dark and treacherous his journey became:

Cursed fears brought to life,

Unspeakable nightmares, unleashed;

Madness the fate for anyone.

Darkness in ends

Hungered control,

Through fatal depths,

But to no avail;

Unconquerable he proved, for

Courage his seal,

Purity his heart,

Humble his spirit.

His life,

The greatest of sacrifice,

All for the sake of Love.

'Tis this youth,

Noble a being—

Courage of seal,

Purity of heart,

Humble of spirit—

Greatest of heroes,

The Hero of Time.

* * *

**Oh how rude of me... Yes, reviews are, of course, welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the guest reviewer for the correction. Lol I meant to put it in English, it was late at night and I was desperate to get the prologue out. And thank you followers and the single favoritism! *tear, of joy* Now, here's the first chapter of my story! Gosh...writing proves challenging, but I'm getting there. I hope this is enjoyable for some. Reviews are welcomed. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had seemed that his wish for a twinkling companion was finally answered, but the travel of friendship was not the kind he had pictured and expected.

_ "Welcome Link…" said the guardian of the forest, The Great Deku Tree. Link looked in disbelief at the grand tree. He was an abnormal dark shade from leaf tip to root. Link felt a strange sensation in the air that caressed him like silk filled with dark intentions and traveled like the smoke of incense around the Deku Tree's haven. _

_ "I have summon thee…for thou has a great destiny…" the forest guardian continued, "thou has felt a strange darkness growing through thy sleepless nights… Thou possesses a great pure spirit Link, the time has come to test thy courage…"_

_ "I have been cursed…for that is why I hast sent thou here…" Link looked in shock and concern at the Great Deku Tree. _

_ "What?! How?!"_

_ "By a man…a wicked man, in black armor from the desert… You must break this curse Link…"the Great Deku said in fatigue._

_ "But… I'm not brave Great Deku Tree…how…what can _I_ do?" Link replied glumly in defeat._

_ "With thy wisdom and courage Link… Thou possesses a great ordeal of both… Navi the fairy will aid and guide thy young one…"_

Never had he imagined to be traveling a dangerous journey with his new fairy mate and end up fighting a parasitic armored arachnid called Gohma, lest of all, end up battling this creature within the Great Deku Tree.

This was the curse that the Great Deku Tree mentioned to him that was casted by a man in black armor. It was the same man Link had seen in his nightmares the past restless nights. Why he had these nightmares he did not know, but the Great Deku Tree had claimed Link had a pure spirit which granted him a great connection to the land of Hyrule, and the nightmares were a sort of premonition of the coming evil at work. Link wondered why he was chosen to fight above anyone else. If it was his purity, Link wondered why his purity did not earn him a single friend in Kokiri other than Saria. The Great Deku Tree announced his courage. If it was his courage, he would not still have a foolish fear of insects or the dark for that matter. He had already gained a great fear overwhelm while completing his first mission within a maze to find his sword. There were no monsters that dwelled in the maze, but two large boulders that rolled around through it. If it wasn't for his new fairy Navi, he wouldn't have accomplished such a task. Courage, he felt, was what he lacked.

Link's heart pounded rapidly as he maneuvered around the platform of the round cavern following his little companion's instructions to fight the wretched bug beast. This abomination disgusted him as he had a great distaste, or rather, a phobia, for a few chosen insects—spider's were one of them. Link trembled all over in fear and agitation as he quickly ran across the platform to dodge Gohma's attack. As he turned around, he saw the arachnid climbing the wall then dangle on the ceiling moving rhythmically side to side as if mocking him along with its enormous slimy eye staring right at him. The action made Link angry but still did not cease his tremble of nerves. Gohma's eye immediately turned red which was the signal his companion directed him to shoot as it would render the creature damage and vulnerable to strike and destroy. Link quickly reengaged his slingshot and shot a deku seed at the eye but dearly missed. His uncontrollable shaking was not allowing him to take a single shot.

Gohma had left itself wide open a second time out of ridicule and he had still managed to miss.

"Link!" his fairy squeaked, "you have to hurry and shoot its eye! It's making time before it lays its eggs!"

Link just stared at the creature as it stood there stirring its body midways to its procreation cycle of its eggs. The eggs… The thought struck Link's mind as he thought of miniature like versions of that horrible thing he would have to face as well.

"Navi…" Link called in a trembling voice, " I-I can't do it. I'm not a hero Navi! I'm too scared!" Link dropped to his knees with his head lowered in defeat and clenched his slingshot trembling all over.

Navi fluttered in front of Link's face and touched his forehead.

"Link, I know you're scared… But, the Great Deku Tree is dying. If you don't kill Gohma, it will kill the Great Deku Tree and it will spread its eggs to Kokiri Forest and kill everyone."

Navi quickly turned to see Gohma which remained in the same place but the eye was beginning to change color revealing its reproduction process was almost near to completion.

Link rose his head and Navi's words filled him with painful shock and concern. The Great Deku Tree was suffering and dying. His thoughts then trailed to numerous images of Gohma's fiends attacking the village, attacking Saria and killing Kokiri Village.

"Link, you _can_ do this. Look how far you've gone! Nobody else in the forest could have done what you just did!"

"Link…" the voice of the Great Deku Tree struggled to call out, "Thou I have…_faith _in…my boy…"

Link was taken aback by The Great Deku Tree's words. He closed his eyes and rose to his feet then heard Navi squeal in alarm.

"Link! Gohma's eye! It's red!"

Link looked up in shock. Link straightened his posture and clenched his fists in focus. He stiffened his body to stop his overwhelming trembling, took a deep breath of fresh air, and aimed his slingshot at Gohma's eye. Link furrowed his eyebrows and released the deku seed. Gohma screeched in pain and plundered onto the middle of the platform.

Gohma lay and twitched in agony while it's eye rolled hysterically in different directions.

"Now Link! Strike its eye!"

Link's heart raced again with eagerness and with fear still. He clenched his fist and immediately unsheathed his sword as he was not going to let this crucial and final chance escape like before. He quickly ran to the crippled creature with sword firmly in hand. Link rose the sword in both hands, with eyes shut, and struck down to Gohma's injured eye.

Gohma screeched more deafening in pain and squirmed in Link's grip. Link quickly jumped away from the wild beast. Gohma was dissolving in black mist into the air around itself. The arachnid was gone. At the sight of nothing, Link dropped to his knees still gasping for air. He was left in shock and skeptical. He couldn't believe he had just defeated Gohma and save the Great Deku Tree. Link sighed and slowly arose with a slight tremble remaining within his knees. A flash of blue light suddenly appeared around Link in circular motion. In a blink of an eye, Link found himself outside.

Link turned around to find himself standing in front of the Great Deku Tree. He smiled and ran to one of the protector's large roots to embrace.

"Great Deku Tree I did it! I saved you and…" Link yelled enthusiastically as he looked up, but he was cut off by the guardian's dark shaded color and the sound of his shallow breathing. Link looked upon his guardian with fright and concern.

"Great Deku Tree! What's wrong?! What's happening?!"

"Link…" the Great Deku said, "my end is nigh… My powers haveth been stripped away by thee desert man in black armor and, his death curse… Thou efforts were valiant, but 'twas before my fate had been sealed…"

"…no," Link lowly refuted in disbelief, "Great Deku Tree! You can't die! You can't leave!" Link pleaded with grief. His eyes began to build coming tears.

"Link…please…bear my words, " he weakly continued, "Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart…to enter the Sacred Realm…"

"Thou must leave the forest…and make haste to Hyrule Castle before night falls…and there, ye will find the Princess of Destiny Link…"

Link gazed at the guardian with shock. He had to leave the forest, his home.

Leaves began to fall from the tree guardian as he further revealed, "Sweet Navi, I bid thee shall fullfill… my bidding. I entreat thee, Navi… to guide thy noble Hero… Thou art courageous Link… Thou… I have faith in…"

Link closed his eyes and lowered his head as tears shed down his face as he embraced one of the tree's roots again.

"Take this precious stone…Link. 'Twas this…the black armored man…desired of me…" the Deku Tree said with much fatigue. A light flashed in mid-air and revealed a green stone that was the Forest Emerald the Great Deku Tree spoke of. Link received the stone and gazed upon the jewel in wonder for a brief moment. Link turned solemn and disbelieving of this man and the extent of his evil to obtain this gem. This man and his evil was taking away someone very dear to him who was never supposed to die. Link then rose his head with tears filled in his eyes feeling helpless to save his guardian.

"Do not grieve young one… you… have saved me… from a great torment… Now I… shall pass… in peace… " The great guardian of the forest released a sigh and his bark began cracking and chipping, subtly changing into darker shades until it reached a dark grey. The Deku Tree stood tall and shattered in an eternal silence.

Link's heart beat heavily in his chest. He had just felt the Great Deku Tree's life slip away before his very eyes. He slowly reached out his hand to touch the grand tree's bark. It felt hollow. Lifeless. That warm, protective energy that filled the Great Deku Tree was gone. Suddenly, the air around him smelled of death and made his skin shiver and he quickly removed his hand from the hollow, lifeless that was once the guardian of the forest.

"Link, we must go now," the fairy informed. Link nodded without a word and wiped his tears away with his arm and tugged the precious stone into his travel sack attached to his belt.

"Good bye Great Deku Tree…" Navi said with compressed grief. Link took a last glimpse of the guardian; his journey was just beginning. With little time to spare Link began his move with his fairy following aside towards the exit leading into Kokiri Village. Mido was spotted at the half way turn of the tunnel that led to the Great Deku Tree with a shocked and angry expression when he caught view of the scene.

"Link! What did you do?!" Link, with head hanging low, did not stop running and passed Mido.

"Don't run away from me! This is all your fault!" Mido yelled. Link knew Mido would blame him for the Great Deku Tree's death. Link ran faster across Kokiri Forest while the children gazed from afar in confusion. Nevertheless, he moved on and finally reached the exit leading out of the forest with a great painful knot clenched at his throat accompanied by a heavy throbbing pulse in his heart knowing nothing of what awaited him and what the future held, but only a flicker of hope for the best and the secure camaraderie of his new fairy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **

**Thank you Colleen-TJ, Moon13Dreams, and minijen for following and minijen for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Outside the tunnel were trees standing tall in formation creating a trail. It felt as if they were leading him into his journey. He felt an openness of a great amount, thinking what had lay beyond the trail. Link hesitated to step outside the tunnel and leave. As the trail went further, he saw the amount of trees lessen. The trees have always given him comfort. Seeing them decrease further down the trail concerned him.

"Link, what's wrong? We have to keep going, before it gets dark!" Navi exclaimed with urgency.

Link clenched his sealed mouth and stiffened. He was steps ahead from officially leaving behind the forest. Link held in his breath as comfort was now close to falling behind him.

Suddenly, he heard flapping above him. Link gazed up and an owl of enormous size sitting majestically on a branch of a massive wilted tree.

"Hoot hoot! Link!" it called. Link was amazed to hear it speak to him. He did not reply and merely stared in wonder.

"Hoot hoot! Hello lad! Do not fret! You will encounter many hardships, for that is your fate. But do not discourage, even in the toughest of times! Beyond this trail is Hyrule field. This trail leads straight into the castle where you will meet the princess of destiny!" the owl hooted.

"If ever you find yourself lost, young hero, do not worry. I will help guide you when you need it most. Hoot hoot hoo!" the owl said and parted away into the sky. Link gazed into the sky until he could see the owl no more. Link looked onto the trail; he suddenly felt comforted and not so afraid. He took a deep breath and stepped into the lighted trail and began making his way to see the princess of destiny.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I just liked the beginning and ending of it and felt I didn't have to write more. Hope you enjoyed it, if otherwise you didn't, review please. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Thank you silverheartlugia2000 for following anew. :) I made this chapter in great fond of "The Imprisoning War" by Jane O'Callaghan. I put one of her characters in here and I recommend anyone to read this cute story that's not a Zelink for once. Lol. And here are a few songs if anyone considers listening to music while reading-these are the ones I listened to while I wrote this chapter. **

**_Celtic/ Emotional Music - Celtic Love Song_**** (When link is running through the fields of Hyrule is what I picture as I listen to it.)**

**_Celtic Music - Gaelic Earth_**** (Same with this one, or when Link is in the forest, with Navi, or in Castleton with one of the characters in this chapter) :) It's such a cute tune! Very Zelda material. 3**

**_Town _****(Castleton's theme from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

**_Zelda's Lullaby - The Legend of Zelda: Skyword Sword_**** (I was listening to this while writing the ending to this chapter)**

**Ok, 'nuff chit-chat. Hope you all enjoy these tracks, and this chapter (sorry if it's too long). Reviews please.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The land was vast and seemed to go on for an eternity. He had never seen such a site nor imagined such place would ever exist. The fields were green and polished and blew in rhythm in the same direction he traveled. The land was uneven. The land rose and fell in graceful curves. His fears faded and felt as if the winds, the grass, the blue sky and the sun had all welcomed him and encouraged him to continue onto his journey.

The road was a tiring one. It seemed he had been running for days on end. Although his travel was exhausting, the view was splendid and comforting. He had passed a great place with log fences laid in the middle of Hyrule field and heard a beautiful voice singing along with other sounds. He did not want to distract and trail off elsewhere, but he reminded himself to visit that place when given the chance. The castle lay miles away from the forest, but he finally reached from what he saw was an entrance. However, he had never seen a castle nor knew what it was. All he knew was to follow the road the owl had told him to follow, and the road let him here. Link took a small recess to catch his breath before walking across the bridge. As he tried to steady his breathing, he saw _others_ that were not children roaming about in social frenzy within the entrance. It was a strange sight.

He finally calmed himself and made his way in the strange place. He stopped to gaze in wonder and amazement. The place was very busy with strange looking beings walking, running everywhere and being noisy with their constant rambling along with foreign instruments playing. The houses were grander in size compared to those that belonged to the children in Kokiri Forest.

Navi flew out of Link's hat, awakened from the ruckus, "Gosh! It's really loud in here isn't it?!"

"Yeah…" he said in a low voice and poked his ear with an awe expression.

He managed to see children like him playing with animals he had never seen before; the others that were not children were taller; they wore strange colored garments of various sorts; they did not play but some danced, others argued, many laughed, all intermingled with one another. He had to find the castle that would lead him to the princess, but he did not know where to begin, nor know who to ask for help. There was too much going on that Link began to feel nausea overwhelm him from so much commotion. Link shut his eyes and covered his ears as the sounds were finally getting to him. To his surprise, he was bumped from behind and pushed into the moving crowd.

"Link!" Navi called out in concern.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" a rugged large man yelled in annoyance.

"Ooops, excuse me," a young lady pardoned herself carrying a bag of food.

"Ho-ho! Coming through lad," an old man said with buckets filled with eggs.

Link was caught in the crowd being brushed aside or shoved. He tried to squeeze through the crowd but it was becoming of no use. Then, to his fortune, he felt a hand grasp his forearm and pull him and guide him through and away from the crowd. He was finally pulled into a lonely spot between two buildings from the moving swarm. He turned to see who his savior was. A girl, dressed in a light blue gown, with blue eyes just like his, light freckles and brown short wavy hair.

Navi suddenly appeared and rejoined Link. "Link! Are you okay?!" she squeaked in concern. Link nodded.

The girl smiled, "Oh it's a fairy." She then noticed Link's style of green clothing he wore as well as his sheathed sword and wooden shield he carried on his back.

"You're not from around here are you? Hi, my name is Hana, " she greeted with a smile, "What's yours?"

"L-Link…" he said still suffering a small shock from the crowd.

"Nice to meet you Link, " she said with content. An odd sound came from behind her. It was a white small roundish bird with black eyes and an orange beak.

"This here is Yorick, " she looked down at her animal, " Well, it's about time you come to me you crazy bird." The bird merely cackled and twitched its head yet its eye remained on Link

Link looked in wonder at the creature. "What is he?" he asked with great curiosity.

"You've never seen a cucco before?" she said with skepticism.

Link shook his head with wide eyes.

"Oh, well, where are you from Link?" she asked.

"From Kokiri Forest, " he answered.

"Ohhh, that's amazing!" she said, filled with astonishment. She was aware of the stories of children living in the forest. She had always wanted to see one. "Well, what brings you here to Castleton, Link?"

"The princess… I need to see Princess Zelda," he replied. "Do you know where I can find the castle she's in?"

Hana giggled at Link's question, "There's only one castle Link. Come on, I'll show you were you can go."

Castleton was a grand place. Link was amazed by the liveliness and the size of the place. Hana, meanwhile, was showing him what everything was and where to locate such places called shops, games, and inns. The games had thoroughly interested him as they seemed entertaining. If ever he had the chance after visiting the princess, he would take a shot at playing one of them. After walking around a grand water fall that had three female statues reaching skyward in the center of Castleton Square, Hana and Link came to a stop to the edge of a passage that had a smooth stone floor led uphill.

"Well, here's the way to the castle Link," she said with cheer. Then her smile faded slowly, "But, you need an invitation to see the princess, not just anyone can go, so I don't know how you're gonna go see her."

"Really? Why?" Link asked with confusion. He didn't understand why anyone couldn't see her if she sounded very important.

"I don't know," Hana shrugged, "that's the rule."

"Well, I have to see her. The Great Deku Tree told me to go!" he said in desperation.

"Who is The Great Deku Tree, Link?" she asked out of curiosity with full attentive eyes.

Yorick then sounded oddly afar to Hana's ears and she glanced to see her cucco has hopping into the castle passageway.

"Yorick!" she yelled. She ran to retrieve the cucco but the bird was startled and ran opposite Hana's direction and out of the pathway.

"You crazy bird! You can't go see the princess! What would the princess do with a cooky bird like you," she said as she put her hands to her waste. She chuckled and walked back to Link while keeping an eye on her cucco.

"Well, this Great Deku Tree sounds very important if he told you to see her, " she added. "If he knows her, then she might know him, so I think you'll be able to see the princess Link," she said with certainty.

"I hope so…" Link said as he lowered his head. He had to see the princess. It was the very thing the Great Deku Tree wanted him to do before he passed. The Great Deku Tree's death crossed his mind and he felt sadness take over him again. Hana turned to see Link and took aware of his sad expression although his head was low.

"What's wrong Link?" she asked in concern. Link merely wiped his face with his forearm and fixed his gaze at the passage, "I just really need to see Princess Zelda…for the Great Deku Tree." Hana noticed Link's eyes wet through his hair and the fact he didn't want to show her that he had cried. Hana, with a soft smile, held Link's hand.

"Don't worry Link, you'll see the princess for sure, " she said with comfort. Link turned to Hana, surprised of her gesture. The kind comfort soothed Link and he smiled back.

Hana's smile returned. "I can't believe you're gonna go see the princess! I've always wanted to see her. I hear she's very beautiful and very wise."

"Really?" Link asked with amazement and an awe expression.

"Yeah, " Hana nodded. "So whatever you need, I'm sure she'll be able to help you Link." Link smiled with gratitude and nodded, "Okay."

Yorick was then heard from afar again. Hana turned to find Yorick at the edge of the rail of the Three Goddess's statue dangerously close to the water that was steep enough to drown the bird.

Hana gasped and yelled after the cucco, "Yorick!" She let go of Link's hand but then quickly stopped herself. She turned to Link with a smile and quickly returned to embrace Link. Link was taken by surprise but nonetheless hugged her back.

"Good luck Link," she said in a low voice and pulled away to see Link with the smile that he had so preciously engraved in his memory. She started trotting away while waving and yelled back, "Yorick and I will be cheering for you!"

Link smiled with hope returning and nodded in reply. He inhaled with relief and quickly ran towards the pathway that led to the castle, and the princess.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. I, also, have more music recommendations. Yes I'm a music freak and must have it for when doing anything artistic. Music is beautiful and it fulfills the soul, at least for me. Lol. Ok here is the list (it's a spoiler already lol):**

**_Hyrule Symphony - Zelda's Lullaby_**** (As I was writing the beginning of this chapter...)**

**_Zelda's Lullaby._**** (When Zelda has her brief hopeless feeling...This one is found on Newgrounds dot com, and yeah you have to put a period on there and the time is 53 seconds and by verdankitten. It's a violin solo of it. )**

**_The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music ~ Zelda's Awakening_**** (Helped me to write the ending of the chapter 3)**

**_The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music - Zelda's Lullaby_**** (This too for the ending.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

There, among the steps, stood a girl dressed in white and lavender elegant uniform looking intently through a window. His heart heavily beat against his chest. He did not understand why he was consumed by apprehension. He thought it be rude to sneak up on the princess, but his nerves were overwhelming that he could not muster a simple "Hello" out of him.

He had gone through a great mission just to be able to meet with her. He was refused at the entrance. His hopes were all shattered until, luckily, Navi had brought up the idea to sneak in the castle. Navi acted as a great guide. If it wasn't for her, he would never had gotten through the entrance gate. He wanted to retrace his steps, but all the effort he had to undergo would all be in vain if he did not speak with the princess now.

He stood in nervous limbo that seemed an eternity. He fiddled his fingers and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it with a gulp. He shook his head from his nervous calamity and decided to ultimately retrack his steps until he calmed himself. He took a step back and unsuspectedly stepped on a group of weeds that gave away his presence.

"Oh!" The young sovereign said aloud, surprised, with a soft siren like voice. She turned gracefully to see her unexpected guest. She gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hand. Link froze with shock and clenched his fists filled with sweat. Navi then flew out of Link's hat startled.

"What happened?!" Navi squeaked.

The princess let out a gasp and remarked, "It's you!"

Her shocked face then turned to one of brilliant joy. She laughed with her angelic voice and quickly approached Link.

"Hello princess Zelda!" Navi called in joy, but her voice was a mere twinkle to those not of the forests of Kokiri. The princess laughed with amusement as Navi fluttered and twinkled around her.

"Why hello!" she replied with enthusiasm. Link stood there in an awe. The princess was beautiful and kind; it struck Link with great fascination and intimidation that he slightly lowered his head abashed.

Zelda turned to Link, "You're the boy from my dreams! You're the boy from the forest!," she said with full intent and took both of Link's hands into hers in a warm grasp. The gesture caused a foreign sensation of tenderness and comfort of a whole different meaning compelling Link to feel a burning sensation crawl in his cheeks and pointed ears. Her words echoed in his mind. She had dreams about him? He too had seen her in his nightmares galloping away on a white horse into the distance with a strange assassin woman dressed in strange armor.

"I had dreams of dark clouds billowing over the land of Hyrule, but suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground…the light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest… You have the stone as well do you?" she finally asked. Link simply nodded, too shy for words.

"Oh how rude of me! What's your name?" the princess asked in excitement. Link was taken aback by her enthusiasm and fell silent for a brief moment, before he finally answered.

"...Link..." was his only reply.

The princess laughed at the sound of his voice.

"So you can talk, " the princess giggled. "Link! What a cute name!" she said with joy. Link blushed at her compliment. No one had ever complimented his name before.

"It's nice to meet you Link. My name is Zelda," she said and let go of Link's hands to give a graceful curtsy, "princess of Hyrule."

The curtsy confused Link as he did not know the meaning behind such an action. He finally rose his head and tilted his head to the side with a confused expression. Zelda was caught awe struck by Link's brilliant blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky and as pure as Nayru's love that she began blushing. She caught herself flush and still within her curtsy so immediately straightened her posture.

"I'm sorry...force of habit," she said and tittered bashfully.

Link looked even more confused by her apology and still did not utter a word. Those luminous blue eyes of his gazing intently on her in wonder caused another blush on the princess. Embarrassed, she turned around and began, "Well, I know why you're here Link..." her mood changing into a serious one.

Her attention went to the window and she continued, "In my dreams, the dark clouds that cover Hyrule I feel symbolize a man who is here to see my father." Link listened intently to her words.

"Come to the window Link," she suggested and walked to the window. Link had a strange feeling, but did as the princess directed. Link looked joined the princess and looked into the window and to his dead surprise, there was the man he had seen in his nightmares, the man in black armor kneeling to the king.

"That man with evil eyes is Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos," the princess explained, "He has come to swear allegiance to my father, but I am sure he is not sincere…"

"Ganondorf..." he repeated in confirmation. Ganondorf-the same man who killed the Great Deku Tree. His expression turned serious. Then the man in black armor slightly turned his head to catch Link with an evil glare as if he had overheard Link call out his name. Link reacted surprised. The princess caught his reaction and she slowly pulled Link away from the window.

"What happened? Did he see you?" she asked. Link simply nodded.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea of what we're planning…yet!" she smiled and took Link's hand running away from the window and leading him to the castle garden.

* * *

The two sat side by side on the well groomed grass of the castle garden within the exotically beautiful and various plants. Birds chirped happily; butterflies flittered among the flowers; the garden seemed alive, peaceful and nurturing. It felt almost like home. Even Navi had felt the garden's tranquility and fluttered cheerily among the plants.

"I know Ganondorf is after the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. Do you know of the Legend Link?" she asked with curiosity. Link nodded in reply.

"As you know, the Triforce lies in the Sacred Realm. To the legend, " she went on, "there's a secret that no one else knows except for we the Royal Family and it has been passed down for generations. It is said that when one comes to bear the Triforce, one wish is granted to the beholder. If one with a pure heart holds it, Hyrule will be granted an age of prospertiy…but, if one with a dark heart comes to possess it, Hryule will be covered in the darkness of evil... The Temple of Time is the door to the Sacred Realm, and the keys to open the door are the three spirtual stones in Hyrule, and the Royal Family's heirloom, the Ocarina of Time. I have heard of Ganondorf's powers, and his grand knowledge. He is dangerous and I know he is after the Triforce!" she said with great solemn and concern.

She was filled with great duty and determination, but then she sighed and embraced her legs and rested her head on them.

"I have told my father about my dreams, but he didn't believe me…" she hopelessly denounced. Link looked at her empathetically and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"You believe me… Do you Link?" she turned with a pleading expression. Link smiled and nodded.

"I've seen him in my nightmares. I've also seen you in them too," he finally said. The princess was surprised to hear herself within his dreams, just as she had with him. She smiled and her glimmer of hope returned but even greater than before. She quickly stood up and turned to Link.

"Then, we have to do this Link! You have the Spiritual Forest Stone right? We need to get the rest and take the Triforce before Ganondorf does! You will help me, will you Link?" she said, hands clasped together with pledged eagerness. Link smiled and nodded and stood up.

"I'll help you princess," he answered.

The princess smiled with relief, "Thank you Link!" Then a thought struck her mind suddenly. Link was going to help her save Hyrule, just like a hero, a knight in shining armor would similar to those in bedtime stories. A great hero would help save a princess, and the two would help each other defeat a great evil and live happily ever after. Although he had no armor, she pictured Link in one. He was also very good looking. Link would be a great hero, she thought. She began to blush lightly at the idea.

"Well, then it's settled!" she added. "You will have to visit Death Mountain and visit Darunia, king of the Gorons—he has the Spiritual Stone of Fire; then, Zora's Domain is your last stop—King Zora and Princess Ruto have the Spiritual Stone of Water."

Link nodded with a smile, "Okay."

"Great! I'll have Impa, my guardian, escort you out of the castle, since you snuck in here, " she giggled, "the guards will throw you out if they catch you." Link then rubbed his head in embarrassment as he had forgotten.

"Before you go, you need to be made a hero officially, " the princess pointed out. Link looked at her in confusion.

"How?" he asked.

"I will do it. I've seen my father dub knights and other people. I've also read it from my stories of princesses doing that to heroes," she said in excitement.

"Ohhh…" Link said. None of that made any sense to him, but he decided to go along with whatever the princess told him as it brought her enthusiasm. He had barely met the princess, but she was kind and friendly. He felt comfortable around her and only wished to see her happy.

"Okay, you have to put your right hand over your heart," she directed and took his arm and put his hand over his heart and then took a step back, "kneel on one leg, and bow your head in front of me."

Link did as he was directed, "Like this?"

"Yes! Good! And I will…uh…" she said with satisfaction and then looked around, "Oh, I forgot… I don't have a sword."

Link then exclaimed, "Oh wait! You can use mine. Is that alright?"

"Hmm…okay! It will have to do!" She then took the sword and Link resumed his position. "Okay. Now, with the powers bestowed within me by the three Goddesses, in the name of Hyrule, I dub thee, Sir Link, hero." She touched each of Link's shoulder with Link's Kokiri Sword.

"Now arise, Sir Link, Hero of Hyrule. "

Link rose to his feet and smiled. "There is…just one more thing left to do, " she added and returned Link's sword.

Link sheathed his sword and looked at her expectantly, "What's that?"

The princess clenched her hands together behind her and lowered her head as her cheeks blushed. She slowly approached Link with full elegant steps. As Link saw her coming ever so close to him, his breath was caught in his throat and his pulse quickened. His nerves were taking over once again, and this time his knees were weakening beneath him yet firmly in place he remained. He bowed his head unsure and shy of her intentions. Then, in a flash of a moment, he found lips, her lips, ever so tender with affection lightly touch his cheek. He had swayed away into bliss. Time had stopped for this single, profoundly precious moment, filled with warmth and affection that died away his woes which he yearned would last forever.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Apologies for the tardiness, school is proving challenging and work is just being chaotic and stressful. I'm sorry if it reflects in my writing, but I did reread it many times and tried my best. I hope all you following enjoy. Reviews please!**

**If you want a song I was kind of listening to this song, but not while writing it. I didn't really listen to anything like I usually do because nothing fit this chapter, but this song fit the concept of this chapter-Link's journey beginning and agitation rising for the quest to begin and unknown ventures that await him. You can find it on youtube: **

**Celtic Music - Winds of Freedom**

**I hope all you following enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Neither said a word as they made their way to the gates of Castleton. The tall serious woman in unique armor, otherwise known as the Sheikah warrior named Impa, Zelda's guardian, and the exact woman he saw in his nightmares was a mysterious woman and deeply intimidated Link. He merely stayed in silence for fear his word would cause a disturbance to the warrior, since, she had found the princess and he in their moment of exchanged affection and did not seem in the mood to exchange words. She did not seem too happy when she came across them, but she remained in her guardian poise and crossed her arms.

_"Oh! Hello Impa," the princess said, trying to calm playful jitters of emotion. "I was just about to call upon you. Link, this is Impa, my Sheikah guardian. Impa, this is Link, the boy I told you about these past few weeks. "_

_ Impa nodded with a serious tone, "I see…"_

_ The princess turned to Link who was still recovering from the blissful moment. "Before you go Link, please take this paper with the royal family seal with you. There are places that need royal approval for you to enter, so this will give you access to those places." Link nodded and took the paper and stored it away in his traveler's pouch. _

_ "Now then, will you please escort Link out of the castle, Impa?" she asked._

_ Impa nodded and turned halfway, "Follow me…" was all she said, and began walking. Link hesitated for a brief moment, as he was about to follow the Sheikah, he heard Zelda's voice, "Good luck Link." He felt both hands hold Link with a great tenderness. Link blushed and was about to turn to see the princess, but instead, turned to find her lips on his. Link's blush suddenly expanded from his cheeks to his face, and he stood frozen, stricken of his senses. The princess quickly pulled away as she too was as red as he was._

_ "I'll be waiting for you," she said in her soft voice, standing there with her arms behind her in a bashful manner. Link simply nodded, feeling his whole body agitated with jitters and began to make his way clumsily to follow the princess's guardian. As he turned, he saw that Impa was watching from afar. Link gulped and began making his way over to the warrior who still held a serious expression._

The Sheikah walked in silence but in pondered state as it was in nature for any Sheikah to do so. Sheikah were silent, always in contemplation and scheming, always analyzing everything and everyone. She reflected on the boy who was walking alongside her. She was very displeased to find a boy his age penetrate the royal defenses, even more so the idea of the princess granting the sneaky rebel a kiss of affection. She was astonished to find the princess committing such improper frivolity being the ethical sovereign that she was at such a young age. The boy appeared to be innocent and with good heart, but her years of experience taught her to be wary of those 'innocent' appearing beings as they were the most deadly of foes. They used innocent charm and false innocence as a great fighting mechanism to throw off one's guard that gave the opportunity to strike. Child he was, but he wielded sword and shield; there was more to him than met the eye. He, too, could have slain the princess. It was a great open opportunity to strike—a thought that send chills throughout the Sheikah at the thought of how the princess had come dangerously close to fall within death's grasp. Even more so the thought of her short absence from the princess that was a great sole error she had devastatingly committed. She would have to keep a close eye on this boy, and further discuss his significant role with the princess, along with a harsh enforcement and punishment thrusted upon the castle guard—incompetent fools the lot of them, and if given the authority she would expel every single one of them. A sudden change was deeply sensed among the Sheikah that thickened the air.

The stealthy warrior shifted her gaze to her right to look upon the boy who walked with head bowed low in intimidation. She returned her gaze to the open gate revealing Hyrule field. They finally reached the foot of the wooden bridge and Impa began to speak, "Listen attentively boy…"

Link rose his head halfway and looked up at the Sheikah without issuing a word. He gulped heavily at Impa's words.

"When you are being spoken to, reply with a 'yes madam' or 'yes sir' boy," Impa said sharply.

"Y-yes madam…" Link immediately replied.

Impa nodded, "Good." She stood staring at Hyrule field and continued, "I'm an adversary who bestows trust onto no one. The princess may trust you, but I am a very difficult one to hand over so delicate a thing as trust onto a simple boy such as yourself. You may be the boy from the dreams of her highness, or you may not..." Impa took a moment's pause before continuing. The winds of Hyrule field were shallow but caressed the land. Link gazed upon Impa who slowly closed her eyes and inhaled the caressing winds.

"… I too have seen rather strange visions and have felt shifts in the air...as well as a subtle wicked incent brewing in the kingdom. I have Hyrule's guard scattered across the kingdom to inform me of any strange behavior that should be occurring since I cannot investigate myself, as I cannot leave the princess's side at any cost. Senses alert me—situations have been building unanimously and have fallen in eerie suited times, 'tis not coincidence. Sir Ganondorf has especially arrived follow suit these strange flows, and I sense a great unpleasant aura resonating from him. Follow suit is your unmannerly arrival as well —one which leaves me discontent. You will not pull such a measure again, understood?"

"Y-yes madam…" Link answered.

"Good, there will be no use for such maneuvers seeing as the princess gifted you with that note. It shall grant you right of passage, of course, if you return," she replied and turned to stare over Link with arms crossed and guarded posture. She, indeed, appear very threatening. "For a mere boy, you do have courage, I credit you that, seeing as you went through great lengths to surpass the castle defenses to see her highness. If you are one with noble, heroic blood, let us test that with the retrieval of the two Sacred Stones scattered across Hyrule. You already possess one, now let us see whether you can retrieve the other two, and prove yourself further... Hyrule is a beautiful rich land, with a great dark curse…there are no words to its grand nature when under the clutches of evil, as written in legends. When plunged into the void of darkness, Hyrule is a forsaken land." After have spoken the last words with contempt, Impa turned her gaze to the entrance of Kakariko Village with a severe glare.

"Now, then, you bear arms," Impa cut in. "Presumably, you are prepared for your journey… Let us see how prepared you really are," she said with a piercing tone that struck Link with shock. Impa, within a blink of an eye, shot a handful of powder to Link's face. Link coughed and gasp from the intoxicating residue and quickly rubbed his face. He suddenly felt his pulse quickened and his heart beat heavily against his chest. Link blinked several times and caught a blurred figure coming toward him. He quickly drew his shield to block which sent him stumbling backwards with great force.

Link struggled to regain his vision until, finally, he saw a large distorted Skulltula lunging at him with great speed, and Impa nowhere to be found. Link jumped to his feet and dodged the attack. He grabbed for his slingshot and launched a Deku seed at the arachnid, which it amazingly deflected with one of its arms. The defense maneuver confused Link and he noticed his vision constantly blurring and clearing. He felt his senses elevate and sharpened yet become hazy all together. The powder had not lost its effect. The Skulltula then quickly threw sharp objects with great force to Link, which he blocked with his Deku shield, and the Skulltula lunged after him again. Link jumped and rolled away. He swiftly drew his boomerang and thrust it at the spider, and it blocked it just as it did the Deku seeds. Skulltula's did not defend against attacks, but merely dodged or allowed objects to hit their skull armor. Link's vision was becoming bothersome. The Skulltula again immediately threw the same sharp objects, which was also not in their nature. Link dodged the attack and ran, deciding for the Skulltula to chase after him. Since the Skulltula had pulled surprising attacks, Link decided to pull one of his own. Link continued to run and grabbed for a Deku nut while he ran. He clenched it firmly in his grasp, and turned catching view of the Skulltula closing in on him in superb speed. Link quickened his pace, but the Skulltula proved too swift and closed in on him. The Skulltula lunged after him and Link quickly turned, shut his eyes and threw the Deku Nut at the insect monster and jumped out of its way. The Skulltula landed deftly on its legs but yelped awkwardly. It did not screech, it yelled like a human, but the noise was distorted due to the effect of Impa's powder. Link, taking no risky chances, decide to throw another Deku Nut to the monster to further blind and stun it. Suddenly, as Link prepared to unleash another Deku Nut, powder plagued his face once again.

Link choked and coughed desperately for fear the powder was the same as the first one. He rubbed his face to clean the dust off him. He rubbed his eyes with both hands and shook his head. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked various times to clear his vision. Everything was vague as it was previously, but his vision was slowly coming clear. The powder was the remedy to the first one's effect—he felt his pulse steady as well. Link looked around Hyrule field. The whole time, Navi was not present to aid him. She could not have slept through such noise. To his astonishment, he found a bottle in the near distance. Navi was pounding against the glass wildly. Link ran over to aid his dear friend. He quickly uncorked the bottle and Navi flew around him hysterically.

"Link, Link! Are you all right!? Impa trapped me in that bottle after I heard you coughing! I couldn't help you fight her!"

"Huh?" Link asked, confused with Navi's remark. "You mean I wasn't fighting a Skulltula? I was fighting Impa?"

"Yes Link! She threw a powder that creates illusions out of what you are most afraid of and makes you scared!" Navi exclaimed hysterically. Link gulped and remained silent as fear had risen within himself. Link was left without Navi for a brief instant. The Sheikah had challenged him unexpectedly and managed to catch him off guard with her concentrate twice. She was lethally deft, and he barely put up a fight against her. Gohma was not nearly as formidable as this brief spar with Impa. This was entirely new and challenging, and Link wondered in concern as to what new encounters would expect him beyond the journey. The question remained, was he ready to go forward and face these unknown ventures? Link searched around his surroundings and caught sight of Impa standing to the side at the foot of the bridge that crossed the river, and on the other side was a vast stairway leading upwards somewhere within the cliff side. Link made his way over to the Sheikah with Navi tucked in his hat to avoid being trapped within a bottle again.

Impa remained still until Link made his way over to where she stood. "Meager… are your skills boy. If you return from your journey retrieving the Sacred Stones, I will have to refine your combat skills. However, should you face some trouble, I will teach you this…repel an opponent's force against them. You will waste less energy and stand longer in battle. You make good use of your weapons, but you will eventually run out, or will be out of reach, and what then…." She turned her gaze to the stairway, "The stair pathway leads into Kakariko Village that will lead you into Death Mountain where you will retrieve the next stone. Find Darunia, for he is the leader of the Goron Tribe, whom dwell in that volcanic mountain, who possesses it. Now, let us begin…"

The Sheikah took a few moments to teach a few repelling moves of defense and spar with Link. Link was amazed of the new acquired skill he had just learned, and hoped he would not forget to make use of it.

"That is enough for now…," Impa claimed. She was still calm and had not broken a sweat, even in their brief unexpected battle. Meanwhile, Link was kneeling over somewhat breathless. He felt a knot at his throat, feeling briefly degraded in skill. He had a long way ahead of him as a hero. His thoughts trailed to the princess. She had dubbed him hero already, but Impa had thought otherwise. What would princess Zelda think if she had seen him this way? Overall, if the princess believed he was truly a hero, then he would continue for her sake. He wanted to be a hero for her, and stop the man who had killed the Great Deku Tree. Link pulled himself together and stood to look up at Impa in nervous wait.

"Now, you will need to learn this melody as it possesses great power to relinquish protective barriers you will come across Hyrule," Impa informed and whistled a soothing melody that sounded like a lullaby. Impa paused briefly and continued, "….it is also the same melody I would play for Zelda as an infant despite it has been passed down for generations—Zelda's lullaby I have come to call it… Think of her when you play this melody…" Impa's expression had surprisingly softened as she spoke the last words when she turned to Link. Link simply nodded in determination. Impa nodded in return and began to walk back toward the gates of Castleton. Impa had quickly reminisced on her previous actions toward the boy. He had showed some promise, and she had subconsciously fallen to giving him helpful practices that would prove useful on his journey. He was attentive and never opposed—a sense of great loyalty and duty was felt within him, despite his anxiety. It was, ultimately, sympathy she had come to feel for the boy who would risk his life either way, hero or not. Link's throat clenched, and agitation rose to the surface as he saw Impa leave. But, then Impa stopped a few feet away without turning to see Link as she spoke the next and final words.

"If Hyrule is truly destined to fall in darkness, " Impa trailed in solemnity, "and fear has already consumed your heart… the journey, thus far, is only the beginning..." She turned with an earnest expression and threw a Deku Nut in front of her, disappearing within the flash from sight.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's note**: A million apologies for the tardiness! School and work has been overwhelming. I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter, serious case of writer's block, but now it's out and I hope it is satisfactory. And thank you for new followers! You guys are awesome._

_I couldn't obtain a good song for this chapter-this one was the only one I could come up with. I hope it's still brings that sad vibe for the ending._

Newgrounds: Sage Laruto [Ocarina] by Ocarina-Kid

_I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kakariko Village was a humble place, during the day at least. A sense of security and peace filled Link at the sight of the place; however, the village's inhabitants were a different story. The people of Kakariko were a strange and interesting group of folk. Link could not comprehend the issues every one of them had. The grumpy man who called himself manager of the carpenters grunted near the entrance simply complained about how lazy and useless his workers were. Link decided to ask him if he needed any assistance, but the man merely exclaimed before Link could speak, "Young men these days don't have ambition… Do you know what I mean, kid? Impa hired me to improve this village and make it into a grand city!" He continued to complain about how his workers were not completing their assigned tasks and were merely trotting about aimlessly. Maybe, Link pondered, if he changed his strict attitude to a more apathetic one toward his workers, and established encouragement, he would not have such problems. It seemed selfish of them to ignore such an ambitious man determined to construct and accomplish this village improvement project. The issue seemed trivial and confused Link as he had mentally formed various suggestions to the carpenters' issue—he was not one to stand idly by and allow issues linger. He always strove to gain a positive solution to please everyone, although, sometimes, complete satisfaction could not always be gained, but the thought of not trying was never his option. Though sometimes, some people would prove too difficult to even try to help and harsh experience would have to be their teacher. Link aimed to offer advice through many attempts, but the man simply cut him off constantly and ridiculed Link's advice, and finally waved him away, "Go and play with your fairy kid."

After being brushed away, Link spoke to most of the carpenters skipping or roaming in the village. Each had a story to tell of how hard workers every one of them were and took the liberty to take time off their carpenter's duty. They did not seem the working type nor appear uninterested in doing much at all. Link had tried to suggest and mention their boss and negotiate, but each had made a quick excuse to avoid the topic and quickly walked away.

However, nothing could compare to the music man. Not fully complimenting the village was a strange music played by an even stranger man within the Windmill hut. He played a strange instrument and a strange tune that sounded both merry and quite eery. The melody he performed represented the windmill's round and never ending circular motions, which excited the man and was the only duty in the village he performed on a daily basis. The tune he played had penetrated into Link's mind as beguiling that he decided to pull out the ocarina Saria had given him and learn the song. The music man was delighted to the highest peaks of joy by Link's gesture to play along with him and encouraged Link to learn his captivating tune. Before Link began to play, he noticed carvings against a one of the wooden pillars that held the building. Lines and circles drawn within those lines that he recognized as music notes were engraved in the old wood. He read the notes and played the tune in his mind. The tune was the exact same one the man was playing. Perhaps the man was inspired by the notes and had completed the song to its full. Nonetheless, having a great fond of music, Link had played the tune in one try and played in harmony with the music man. The man hollered and wooed in satisfaction, until he began noticing a change in speed of the Windmill's motions and the sound of clouds thundering from outside. Link stopped playing as he noticed the Windmill's pace fasten and light showers began to fall. The music man began to panic not knowing what to do of the sudden change in the Windmill's behavior and the random coming of a storm. In the end, the once happy man turned angry and threw Link out of the Windmill for his wicked magic.

Then, there was the beautiful yet peculiar Cucco Lady. She simply stood or walked around in distress while sighing and silently grunting in frustration. No one bothered to ask her of her troubles and Link had decided to help her out of sympathy. It had seemed the lady owned a bundle of Cucco birds like Yorick, which explained their random roaming around the village—they had escaped from her pen. The Cucco Lady had an obsession with cucco birds. She loved those animals, yet she would get what she had called allergies and goose bumps and dared not to touch them. She did not appear the type to catch health reaction of any kind; she seemed in perfect health. Nonetheless, Link offered to retrieve her cuccos, which was not an easy task but he was successful. The Cucco Lady shined with happiness and satisfaction from Link's gracious servitude and rewarded him an empty corked glass bottle out of gratitude. Link looked upon his gift in awe. The glass was polished and brilliant. Even more, it was the first gift he had received outside of the forest. He thanked the Cucco Lady with a smile and ran off to make good use of his gift at the village well. Little did he know his gift would prove its usefulness along the way.

Everyone was in their own world and very little interaction was seen between the villagers of Kakariko.

Noticing the change in day and the sun was to subdue, Link quickly spotted the entrance to Death Mountain where a rowdy castle guard of Hyrule stood in patrol with a pike in hand. Link's request to access the mountain was shunned and mocked by the castle guard.

"Kid, I'll let you go through once you learn how to read!" the castle guard hollered in laughter. "No one's allowed passed these gates," he claimed as he calmed himself and stood erect, "it's for everyone's safety."

"B-but I have to go! Princess Zelda sent me to save Hyrule!" Link pleaded. His plea only made the guard explode in laughter again. "Princess Zelda? Send you? To save Hyrule? A kid?" he breathlessly said.

The guard regained himself again and held his stomach from the overwhelming strain of his laughter, "Oh goddesses, haven't had a laugh like that in a while." He sighed with satisfaction and resumed his patrol attitude, but still held a grin, "Death mountain is an active volcano son: fire and rocks falling everywhere, and the higher you travel, the warmer it gets, plus there's also bug monsters roaming the place that will eat you skin and bone."

Link furrowed his eyebrows, "I can fight," and pulled out his Kokiri Sword and shield. The guard slightly choked as he wanted to laugh again, but then noticed the Kokiri Sword was finely sharp despite its small range. However, the shield was contradictory to the sword.

The guard chuckled, "Nice toothpick son, "the guard chuckled to his fist. "Your sword might be nicely sharp, but your shield doesn't stand a chance. It's wood and it'll burn to a crisp. You'll need something stronger than that son. I'll tell you what: if you can get a stronger shield, then MAYBE, I'll let you pass."  
The guard chuckled.

Link's eyes widen and he retracted his weapons, "Really?!"

"Yeah kid," the guard shrugged and chuckled.

"Alright!" Link exclaimed with determination, "Where can I get a better shield?"

"There's a weapon's in Castleton. You can get one there," the guard said as he covered his mouth and snorted.

"What?" Link sighed. "I have to go back there? I don't have time! I need to enter Death Mountain right now!" he desperately exclaimed.

"Tough luck kid. I have orders and can't break them, come back when you're older," the guard finally said.

The sound of a wolf's howl had descended; night had finally fallen.

"Sounds like it's just about your bedtime kid. Don't stay out too late," the guard chuckled and walked away from his post for the day to his chambers, leaving Link standing alone at the gate entrance leading to Death Mountain. Link grunted and took hold of the bars. He tried to shake them, but the effort proved useless. The bars were heavy and did not budge.

Navi popped out of his hat. "Link! Why didn't you show him the letter Princess Zelda gave you?" Link let out a frustrated sigh as the thought finally struck him as well as Navi's poor timing.

"And you're telling me this now Navi?" he remarked in frustration.

Navi sadly twinkled, "Sorry Link…"

"It's okay Navi. Well, I guess it's back to Castleton then," Link said in a small yawn.

"You should rest Link," Navi said in concern. "You haven't stopped to sit and take a break since you left Kokiri Forest."

"You're right Navi," Link said as exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him. He was slowly beginning to feel soreness over his body as well. Link shook his head and stretched his body to wave his tiredness away. "I can't rest now Navi. Princess Zelda is counting on me… Ganondorf might be doing who knows what right now. The Great Deku Tree was already cursed and no one knew about it or how long he had been cursed. I'll be ok," Link explained.

"Okay Link… But you best take a rest when you can't move on anymore, okay!" the fairy squeaked.

Link smiled at his companion's concern for him, "Yes Navi." With that, she tucked herself away within the haven of his cap. Link turned from the gate and stared at the village. Emptiness made its way around the air. The tranquility and warmth in the air had dissolved completely. The village was completely empty and quiet—not a single soul roamed the village and the only sound heard was the rotation of the windmill. Kakariko Village had changed into a shallow cold place. Link sighed and felt unease from the desertion of the once lively village.

Before reaching the exit, Link spotted a figure at the tree located in front of the entrance. Link walked to the lonesome figure who appeared completely pale and inhumanely thin. It was a man who sat with his bowed, mumbling to himself. He surprisingly rose his head to Link and spoke, scaring Link from the gesture, "People are disgusting. My mother and father are disgusting… You must be disgusting too!" Link's eyes widen at his words, and the man simply grunted and resumed his position and continued mumbling. Link was left without words and decided from speaking any to this man mumbling in anger. Link slowly walked away and made returned to make his way to the entrance.

"That man was weird, and scary," Navi said under Link's cap.

"Yeah…" Link said, having no other words to say to that unexpected scene.

Link finally headed out the entrance and as he was halfway down the stairs, he heard a digging and scratching sound. The sound startled him to a stop. Link looked around his surroundings and saw nothing except the bottom of the stairway and the light of the full moon. Link took few more steps and heard the same noise again. He stopped and pulled out his sword. He looked around and still nothing. Finally, the digging noise was heard again, but this time skeletons rose from the ground of Hyrule field. Their eyes lit of red and their bones were covered with rotted flesh and dried blood. Once the skeletons rose completely off the ground, they inhumanely stalked towards Link. Link looked in horror at these creatures that laughed like fiendish children and froze in place. Navi quickly flew from Link's cap and flew hysterically around the creatures as a brief distraction.

"Link! What are you doing!" Navi squeaked. "Fight or run!" Link's heart pounded wildly in fright and his body trembled uncontrollably. At the far distance, Link caught sight of more of these creatures beginning to appear.

"Link!" Navi squeaked.

Link inhaled and ran back to Kakariko Village without looking back. Navi abandoned the creatures and pursued Link.

He ran breathlessly up the stairs and toward the entrance and dared to look back and found the creatures could not pass the stairway. Link stopped running and saw the creatures became swallowed back into the ground until they all vanished.

Link collapsed to the ground to catch his breath. His body was trembling uncontrollably and flashes of those creatures constantly flew through his mind. He placed his arms around himself and began to rock himself back and forth to calm his nerves as he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"It's okay Link," Navi twinkled, "you're safe now. The trees told me those are Stalchildren and they can't come in here and we should avoid traveling Hyrule field at night from now on."

Link nodded in panicked motions. "Th-th-those th-th-things are t-t-too s-s-scary N-n-navi," Link struggled to say.

Navi flew up to his friends face, "Look at me Link. Don't look at the entrance. Look at where I'm going and do what I say, okay?"

Link nodded quickly as he trembled. He had stopped rocking himself and his eyes followed his companion. Navi flittered over to his pouch and patted it. "Take out your Ocarina Link." Link did not move for a brief moment, but finally retrieved his Ocarina. Navi flew behind him and Link followed her. Navi began humming away a tune.

"Do you remember that song? I like that song, what's it called again?" Navi asked and hummed away again.

"I-it's-s c-called Z-zelda's l-lull-aby," Link answered.

"Will you play it for me? It's very beautiful, don't you think?" Navi asked lightheartedly. "It's a perfect song for the princess isn't it?" Navi persisted.

Link nodded. "Y-yeah," he said breathlessly but seemed to be calming down.

"I think you should play the song to the princess when we finish retrieving all the sacred stones, Link. You play it really well and I think the princess will love hearing her lullaby from you," Navi said with a gracious smile.

"Y-you think so?" Link asked.

"Yeah silly! Come on, play it!" Navi nudged. Link nodded with a small smile and began with the first note.

Before he could even play the second note a voice was heard, "Stop that racket!" Both Navi and Link jumped and saw it was the pale angry man who yelled. He grunted and resumed his position. Navi sighed and looked up at Link.

"Let's just get out of here Link. We can find another spot that is less angry to play the song," Navi said with an undertone. "Deku nuts! Is that man grouchy or what? You barely played one note!" Navi squeaked.

Link chuckled softly, "Y-yeah, h-he is." Link lifted himself off the ground and began walking away while clutching his Ocarina. Navi saw how Link continued to tremble.

"I think he and Mido would get along just swell," Navi further persisted hoping to ease Link's agitation.

Link laughed softly, "Y-yeah! T-they _would_ g-get along since they're b-both angry." A quick image flashed through his mind of Mido and the man getting along in an angry comical way that made Link put his palm to his forehead and shook his head out of the embarrassment and humor. Navi saw the gesture and gazed at Link in relief. She was glad to see how he was calming down, for the moment. Navi stared at her companion while his lips moved but she heard nothing and finally found a place to sit near a crate against a wall near the stairway leading to the gates of Death Mountain. The frightful experience came to mind along with their journey. Navi fluttered in deep thought and laid herself on Link's wrist where he still held on to his ocarina. This was only a small portion of such evil, and it terrified Link to the bone. He had managed to escape the Stalchildren by feeble means. What if he was to become immobile from fear and it would lead him to his untimely demise? As if on cue with her thoughts, a single droplet of water sprinkled onto the ocarina and startled Navi. She flew away from Link's wrist and found him quietly sobbing unshedded tears. He slid his legs to his chest and threw his arms around them to bury his face within his legs hoping to keep his chokes and sobs from being heard as he uncontrollably trembled from fear of disturbing the angry man further than he already was. Navi shook her head at the thought of Link's immobility, but concern greatly overwhelmed her. She feared the worst, and strongly felt the stirring of the wicked along the way more than ever as Impa foretold. Navi gazed in sadness at her companion in silence and allowed him to mourn as she stroked his ear for comfort. Navi, with hopeful anticipation, turned to see the few houses that had remained lit finally retire to darkness. The warmth ambience of the village became a distant stranger. It was at that moment the night revealed truth to her. It would be the night that would become the only source of comfort for her and Link.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Time felt as if it had stopped. The night seemed to linger and lay still in eternal bliss. The village was nearly consumed by an eerie silence; the only sound had come from the Windmill that continued to rotate even at night. The absence of any other sound discomforted the small fairy, but she tolerated the discomforting near muteness of the village as it brought peace to her dearest friend who sunk into slumber after a frightful experience that led him to shed tears and sobs from great was a night toward many nights that would dreadfully scar her companion.

A moan broke the silence and stirred the fairy to a surprise. She saw it was Link beginning to twitch and gasp. He had a pained expression drawn upon his slumbered face. His hand clenched the grass and he curled himself into a ball. He was having a nightmare and Navi stared in concern. Not wanting to witness her friend in any more distress, she decided to wake him. She softly called him as she stroke his skin, but he would not wake. She tried again, and he continued to whine in pain. She fluttered over his ear and called his name loudly startling him to awake and rise in apprehension. He was breathing heavily and drenched in light sweat. He quickly looked around his surroundings in anxiety.

"Link it's okay," Navi immediately said in a calm voice. "You were having a nightmare; it wasn't real. You're okay."

Link slowly calmed himself after hearing his fairy's words. He sighed and brought his knees to his chest, trying to calm his beating heart. He stared at the ground and noticed that night still lingered to his disappointment. He felt clung to the night and felt the light of day would never return. His mind trailed back to the forests of Kokiri. He missed the shelter the trees and plants provided. Despite his small tree hut, the whole forest felt home to him. It made him realize how the village was scarce in trees and plants. The scarcity of plant life made the village seem dull and lifeless. Solid manipulated stone and shaved polished wood replaced the lively vegetation. He understood why the village would never deem to have children and fairies inhabit the place. As much as he missed the forest's sanctuary, he too missed his best friend, Saria. She was more than a best friend. She was family to him. The only family he had after the Great Deku Tree's demise. He never thought to stray into a path outside the forest in his lifetime, as well a path without Saria. Saying goodbye was one of the most difficult actions he ever had to make. But, if he had never left, he would have never been able to meet Princess Zelda. Her beautiful image and her tender lips on his crossed his mind. Link laid his head as he blushed from his thoughts and sighed as his emotions plummeted into gloom.

"Link, you should get back to sleep. You need to rest and get your energy back," Navi divulged and rested on his shoulder.

Link sighed. "I can't sleep Navi," he wearily said. Sleep had escaped him, but exhaustion filled his body. He turned his head and stared at the Windmill. It was the only sound, to his surprise, that was heard. Even sound filled the air of the forests of Kokiri at night. Link stood quiet and stared at the Windmill with his fairy who had also remained in silence. Sleep was finally beginning to crawl its way, until a light was caught beyond the Windmill. Link blinked and lifted his head. It was not his imagination nor drowsy vision. A faint light blinked beyond the wall of the Windmill.

"What's wrong Link?" Navi asked.

"There's a light on the other side of the Windmill Navi," Link said. Navi fluttered over his head and caught the sight of the faded light. The air suddenly became chilly and made Link shudder. Link rubbed his arms to regain the lost heat. His eyes then trailed to the entrance of the forest. Link gulped and quickly rose to his feet.

"I'm gonna go check that light out Navi," Link quickly said.

"But Link, you need rest," Navi persisted as she flew after him. Link did not answer and pursued the location of the mysterious light, getting as far away from the exit of Kakariko Village. Link headed towards the impasse he had ignored to explore that was right across the Cucco Lady's Cucco den. He noticed, through his peripheral, the well that was once full was dry as he made his way, but did not stop to observe the scene and quickly shoved phenomenon aside. Before he could reach the gaping mouth of the impasse, Link had seen the light vanish. His curiosity drove him further toward whatever had caused the light. After passing the curve, a strange vast place with stones vertically sticking out of the ground barricaded by black metal fences came to view. Suddenly, the view turned into a darker shade of gloom. The light he had seen was nowhere in sight. Link gazed in wonder at the mysterious, melancholy place. At the entrance was a stone much like the others, only grander in size. There were markings on the stone and their meanings escaped his comprehension.

"Rest in Peace: Here lie the souls of those who swore fealty to the Royal Family of Hyrule. The Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family and founders of Kakariko, watch over these spirits in their eternal slumber," Navi translated. Link tilted his head in confusion. The word Sheikah led his thoughts to Impa.

"What does that mean Navi?" Link asked as the meaning of those words caught his interest. As Navi was about to answer, a voice had cut interrupted.

"Oy lad! What are ya' doin' here?" a harsh angry voice from behind asked. Link yelped from fright and stumbled to the ground whilst surprising whoever spoke from behind. Navi had quickly flown in his cap from suspense. Link turned to see an awkward and ugly looking man with a hump as a back with shovel in hand. He hardly had teeth and his skin was as pale as the angry man back at the lone tree near the village's exit. Link gazed upon the inhumanely looking man in terror.

"Oy, calm ye'rself down lad. This ole' chum's face may be scary, but he's not bad, but he doesn't like thieves bargin' in his graveyard," the man said sharply. Link's fear had lessened at the man's claim, but his appearance still agitated him. Link stared at the man nervously.

"I'm Dampé the Gravekeeper. Now wha's a young chap like you doin' in the graveyard at these ow'as? Ya' stealin'?" Dampé asked filled with a rising annoyance at the last spoken words.

Link swallowed with tension. He stood quiet for a brief moment until courage found him, "I-I'm… I-I saw a light, here. I don't want to steal anything."

The gravekeeper rose a brow at Link's remark, "A light 'ey?" The man grunted out of anger. "Those bloomin' ghosts! Up to no good again, them stinkin' raiding scallywag lingers! Been comin' durin' both day and night. I have me a night business and them hog monekys have been cutting me night business. Them ghosts don' scare me tho'. Just appeared out of nowhere and poppin' out me graveyard. Be tryin' to fight 'em off fer a while now. "

Link simply stared with open ears, but enthralled with confusion. The man spoke in a strange way and his words proved difficult to comprehend.

"Now why don't ya' be off chum? Don't want anyone else cuttin' in me night business? Ya' und'astand?" the angered Dampé remarked as a sudden chilling, swirling sound was heard and the appearance of a shadowy floating creature, wrapped in shredded garments and devious yellow glowing narrow eyes, holding a flaming lantern immediately appeared out of thin air. Navi quickly flew out of Link's cap and squeaked, "Watch out!" as the shadowy being lit its lantern. A flame quickly launched toward Dampé's back. Link's reflexes overcame him as he jumped in front of Dampé to shield him with his Deku shield, which prove to be a grave mistake. The flaming blow threw both Link and Dampé crashing onto the ground and engulfed Link's shield in flames.

Filled with anxiety for his flaming shield, he desperately tried to pry the shield from his arm. The shadow creature laughed eerily, floating in circular motions as if taunting them. The laugh brought him back a quick memory of the Stalchildren; it sent shivers throughout his body. Fear and desperation were creeping into his heart once again. The dark creature spun around to unleash another fire attack. Before he could release himself from his burning shield, Link, with little choice, blocked the second attack. As the rising temperature began to burn his arm, Link instinctively flung the burning shield to the dark creature.

The creature , unsuspected Link's attack, was struck successfully with the flaming shield and collided with the wall of the wooden hut that lay behind, becoming consumed in its own flames. Dampé, with shocked, angry eyes, yelled at Link, "Watch where ya' throw things ya bloody idiot!" The creature screamed in pain and dissipated into purple flames, disappearing into the air but leaving remnants of fire onto the wooden cabin. Dampé jolted in his limping way of maneuvering and threw large amounts of dirt with his shovel onto the raging flames that threatened to burn the wooden hut.

Dampé had accomplished to tame the savage blaze. He sighed in relief, until the same sound of the shadowy creature was heard in numbers. Both Link and Dampé turned in shock to find three more of those dark creatures had appeared. They floated in circular motions, taunting Link and Dampé as they laughed with their shrill, wicked voices. Link immediately made for his shield, but had quickly forgotten it had been burned down to ashes. Link quickly drew his sword and grasped it with trembling hands as anxiety rose again.

Dampé charged toward one of the creatures with his shovel raised over him, ready to attack which initiated the creatures to release their flame attacks all at once. By slim timing, Dampé had dodged two fire attacks aimed at him. Link had little trouble escaping the attack. But, there was no satisfying victory from dodging the launching fires. The weeds and grass began to burst into flickering flames. The creatures laughed in unison again and unleashed another attack. Link dodged the two attacks launched to him, and charged an attack that proved unsuccessful. The creatures merely flew in laughter out of ridicule beneath their white shredded hoods and unleashed more fire attacks from their lanterns leaving behind patches of flames with each attack, slowly consuming the graveyard. Link heard a cry of pain. Dampe had been struck by one of the flames. Link's anxiety rose as he saw Dampé struck down and the graveyard slowly bursting into flames.

"Hey!" Navi called out to Link, "Link! Shoot their lanterns with your slingshot!"

Link quickly sheathed his sword to pull out his slingshot. "Shoot the lanterns from their hands!" Navi urgently squeaked.

Link shot the floating creature closest to him with a deku seed with his adrenaline provoking first luck precision. Link stunned the creature's hand and provoked the lantern to fall from its grip.

"Attack with your sword Link!" Navi exclaimed. Link grabbed for his sword and senses compelled him to lunge into a jump attack, vanquishing the shadow monster. Link turned to engage after the other two creatures, but found them floating away trembling. Link pursued after the monsters with his slingshot reloaded, but the creatures had floated away too distant and vanished into the darkness of the trees beyond the cliff walls of the graveyard.

"Those blasted ghosts," Dampé coughed as he struggled to regain himself.

With apprehension, Link began to decrease the fires that had grown rapidly. He kicked and threw sand, but his efforts were proving useless. Great amounts of water were needed to put out the blazing fires. The thought of water had struck Link.

"Link, play that song from the music man!" Navi responded as if tuned with his thoughts. Link quickly grabbed his ocarina and began playing the strange melody. Thunderous clouds were following afterwards, nevertheless, Link continued to play the song until showers heavy enough would fall. As he expected, a heavy shower of rain had begun to fall. The fires were clearing away slowly. Link sighed as the fires had finally vanished. Before he could calm his concerns, the injured Dampé quickly crossed his mind. Link turned and ran to the man's aid. Guilt, strangely, had gradually become to build inside him. Link had managed to save the place and Dampé, but guilt had managed to creep within him.

"Go away ya' scoundrel. I don't need y'er bloomin' 'elp," the gravekeeper said glumly. Link was taken aback by his words, "But, you're hurt."

Link made a second attempt to aid him, and, again, the injured gravekeeper refused and shoved him back with a more aggressive tone, "Go away, ya' hear?! If it wasn't for ya' 'elp, those bloomin' ghosts wouldn' of had used them lanterns on me place!" With those words, Link gave in to defeat.

Navi flew out of his cap, "It's okay Link, just let him be." Link sighed and watched the gravekeeper struggled onto his feet and made his feeble way back to his hut with shovel in hand for his only support.

Solitude accompanied the two once again. Link's words were deprived from the gravekeeper's bitterness toward him. He began to wonder whether the man was right. Perhaps, the man was capable of fending of those ghosts himself without Link to intervene. The whole place was doomed to burn to ash because of him. His interference had robbed him of his shield carved by sacred embers of Kokiri Forest. Link sighed, withholding a yawn as fatigue had finally reached him. He began to squeeze the water out of his clothing. Navi noticed his tired features and offered his bed rest. Link nodded without a word. He searched the gloomy place that was soaked from the small storm, until he spotted a patch of white flowers known as Farore Cerastium flowers, distinct from such a grey place, that settled alongside Dampé's hut as well as the surrounding small area untouched by the rain. Link made his way over to the portion that would prove his bed for the night. Concern for the return of the shadow ghosts abandoned him. He had fended them off, leaving the graveyard undisturbed for a great while. Link sat down, fatigue falling faster upon him. He stared at the flowers for a brief moment with heavy eyes. They were a beautiful sight, and did not wish to lay over them. Instead, he nestled beside the patch and snuggled beneath them, allowing the flowers to hover over him. "Sorry flowers…" Link said, feeling compelled to apologize for invading their space.

"It's okay Link, they don't mind," Navi said as she flittered and nestled over a flower in front of him. With Navi's assurance, Link fell into the welcoming embrace of slumber.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ A million apologies for the late entry. School and work is getting tiresome, and it's finals time. A brief sense of writer's block hit me too, but I finally came up with something for this chapter. I hope it's to everyone's enjoyment. Reviews please._


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_Yeah I got a few revies, new followers, and 1 extra favoritism! Thank you fellow readers! :D You know who you are and much love to every single one of you. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. And, sorry for the late update. I had an intense semester and a crazy working schedule, as well as writer's block. and one of my precious cats got paralyzed from her tail and hind legs partially, so I've been desperately trying to heal her back to health. :'( I'm also transferring schools, FINALLY, so I had a speedy process with that. I'm finally pursuing my passion for the arts, and with that said I have a DeviantArt webpage if any of you are interested in seeing some rough concept work I have, so here's my profile name: RJHalfbreed. It's mostly LOZ fanart. Lol But I also have some digital stuff too. Hopefully, I will one day bring to life as comic books some of my favorite fanfic stories on here. ;) ''K 'nuff chit-chat, here are some songs I listened to while writing this chapter:_

_Youtube:_

_Town- The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (everytime I write the scenes of Link in Castleton)_

_Fi's Theme- The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (It has such a nostalgic feeling I used for writing Link's birth and the question of his parents as well as the thought of Link's lonely and struggling journey)_

_Ceila's Parting Words (Phantom Hourglass) - Zelda Series for Guitar (makes me think of Link when he has thoughts of princess Zelda; it's a bittersweet melody; it also made me think of Hana and her dad)_

_The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Goddess Shrine (Also makes me think of Link and his unfortunate journey as hero for my story)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The sound of birds chirping sung the coming of day. It was a sound he thought he would never hear nor awake to again. Sleep was kind to him, but exhaustion still clung to him. His eyes still felt a great weight over them that he could not, nor wish to open them. The yearn for sleep led him back to his tree hut back in the forest where he would sleep in the days without the priority of concerns to compel him to wake, all except for the calls of Saria.

_"Link!"_ the faint voice of Saria echoed in his mind. Thoughts of Princess Zelda at the window in her fine form and his destination to retrieve the spiritual stones coursed through his mind. Ganondorf's glare interrupted his prior thoughts, and his snare sent a bitter edge within Link. The man responsible for his forest guardian's death was so close yet so far.

The air felt cool and brushed his damp hair. The cold touch sent chills down his body, but was quickly suppressed by a sense of warmth covering him. Link slowly awoke, sleep still tugging at him, and found a rugged grey blanket placed over him.

"Hey," a voice called out from behind. Sleep had escaped him. Link immediately turned to find an innocent, endearing-looking boy around his age looking slightly angry with him with vivid light blue eyes while holding a stick in hand. He was near pale with a head shaved clean except for a single tuft of red hair and wore a white and blue uniform with brown shoes to compliment his clothing that further added to his innocent appearance.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" the angry boy asked.

Link rose to stretch himself, as there was no longer use to return to his sleep. "I'm Link… I just came by here and helped the old man who lives here," he explained.

"He's not just an old man. He's the great Dampé, the Gravekeeper," the young boy remarked, pointing his wooden stick to Link.

"And what happened here? Why is the graveyard burned?" the boy asked with a character aiming toward deeper interrogation while still pointing his stick to Link.

Link raised his eyebrows at the boy's reaction. "Um, there were ghosts here that tried to burn the place and attack me and Dampé…"

The boy dropped his arm down, filled with surprise, "Ghosts? You and the great Dampé fought off ghosts?"

"Um, yeah. Well, he tried… But, he got hurt and I helped scare them away," Link explained.

"Wooww…so there really are ghosts…" the boy praised, but quickly shook his head and all seriousness returned. "Nah, I don't believe you. The great Dampé probably did all the work. He probably scared those ghosts with that scary face of his. Have you seen his face?" The boy began to imitate Dampé's walk and change his expression as hideous as his innocent features could create.

"With an ugly face like that, who needs help fighting ghosts?" the boy said. "My face is too cute to scare anyone though, but, one day, I wanna be just like him. I'm going to keep coming here every day until I see a ghost and take over the graveyard, since I can't come here at night when Dampé's around doing his Heart Poundin' business. I'm gonna take over that too. Mom doesn't let me go out at night thoug… How can your parents let you come here at night?" the boy asked with a hint of envy to his voice.

"Parents…? What are those?" Link asked.

The boy gave Link an offhanded look. "Parents! Your mom and dad?" the boy inquired. Link looked at the boy in confusion. He had never heard of those terms.

"Parents are the people who you're born from. Who take care of you?" the boy insisted. Link shook his head in reply. The boy raised both brows toward Link's reaction.

"Oh… So, you don't have any parents? Um, well, where are you from?" the boy asked with curiosity for the boy with no parents.

"I'm from the forest," Link replied, though suddenly became painted with brief sadness. The origins of his birth rose to the surface. It was a matter that never concerned him, as he always thought he was from Kokiri Forest, but the feeling of outcast had always remained and questioned. The absence of fairy companionship strengthened that fawning title of outcast. Even so, he never questioned his birth and carried on his Kokiri life with unrestrained love for it.

"The forest? Oh, well that explains why you wear those weird green clothes," the boy denounced. Link looked over his uniform, unaccustomed to given word of his green tunic. A feeling of ridicule, that he could not understand, filled him.

"Anywho," the boy interrupted,"wanna hunt ghosts with me? If you really did help Dampé, then maybe you can help me catch a ghost?"

Link was intrigued by the boy's interest in ghosts and his admiration of Dampé. With the thoughts of ghosts, Link quickly returned to his task, "Um, I can't. I have to get going." His mind felt absent as he uttered those words under somnolent lingers as hollowness became his stomach. He ignored the stirring sensation and rose to his feet. He folded the blanket neatly, feeling grateful to Dampé, who he knew for certain was he of the kind gesture. He laid the folded blanket in front of the door.

"Thank you," he said, feeling obliged to say even when silence was the only reply was received.

Tak shrugged, "Okay," finding no bother from Link's refusal, finding it more unusual as he found no other thing more important to him than ghost hunting. With that, Link nodded and began running to his destination. "Hopefully we can hunt for ghosts next time!" the young boy called out. "I'm Tak by the way!"

Link turned back, feeling a sense of final meetings, and waved Tak a farewell, "Bye Tak!"

"Bye Link!" Tak waved back and turned to his wonderland of ghost hunting and anticipating future grave-keeping days.

~SSS~

Link traveled back to Castleton with the winds of Farore's haste propelling behind him. He had lost one day already as well as overslept this one by noticing the sun slanting to the west. After a few hours, he reached the busy town. The town seemed as busy as the day before, perhaps even more. Link ensured himself to stay away from the moving crowd. He wondered the possibility of encountering Hana again. Before he could let his thought astray into anticipated enjoyments, he bound himself back to his task—finding the shop that would carry the appropriate shield he required to travel to Death Mountain. Logic finally struck him. He slapped his palm to his forehead. He jumped ahead to Castleton without asking the guard for the location of the shop that would carry the shield he required. That simple action would have saved him time to search aimlessly. He explored his memories of Hana's tour of the town to recall any mention of a shop. His memories were obscure and could not remember. He looked upon the busy crowd in slight angst. He hoped someone would spare a brief moment out of his or her busy time to help him. Link searched for anyone who seemed disposable for a few minutes of spare time.

He spotted a man alone with his arms crossed as if waiting for someone. He stood tall and watchful. Link approached the man nervously, "Um, excuse me," Link said, tapping the man's back with his finger. The man looked back, seeing no one, but shifted his gaze down to find Link.

"Um, could you help me I—" Link tried.

"—sorry kid, don't do charity," the man interrupted and walked away. Link sighed with disappointment and began to search for another civilian with a less protective appearance. He spotted an old woman bending over a bush. He approached her with less anxiety, "Um, excuse me."

The old woman turned and gasped, dropping weeds and other plants she had picked. She had a glass eye and some missing teeth. She wore a burgundy head garment that hung over her curled grey hair and a long dress of curved patterns beneath more cloth that hung around her with peculiar jewelry at her wrists and neck made of various beads and other intriguing, decorative pieces. Link had never laid eyes on such a person. It seemed the more Link had searched Hyrule and the world that belonged to these people, the stranger it became.

"You…" the old woman said as she pointed her trembling finger to Link. "You-you're the one. You are the boy, the boy who will bring this kingdom to its inevitable future." She gazed in fear and tremor but it quickly faded away with intrigue and alarm.

"You…have a great destiny, but you bring doom on this journey of yours. You'll doom us all," the old woman said with her hands caressing the space in front of Link in circular motions. Link did not understand the woman's cryptic words and felt fear evoke his senses. He grasped his reflexes and ran from the old woman who tried to grab Link but managed to escape her reach. "No, do not go! You bring doom to us all! You and she—!"

Link ran into the crowd and quickly brushed the crowd to escape the odd old woman who continued to boast. Link hastily squeezed through the mob of people and vanished from the old woman's sight.

"Ah, excuse me!" a young orange haired lady exclaimed.

"Hey!" another young woman yelled.

"What's your problem kid?!" a young man raised his voice in irritation.

"Whoa there son," a man carrying a bundle of finely shaved planks said as he almost lost his balance.

Link could not get through a single person without disturbing them or raising tempers. He finally reached a corner free from irritated civilians. He took a brief pause to catch his breath. He had strayed too far from the town's entrance and lost his way. As much as he yearned to summon Navi to scout the town, he did not want to risk her becoming injured or captured. He wished Hana were there in that moment. The yearnings for aid were becoming to strengthen his exhaustion. He felt his sweat and noticed his body begin to weaken. He shook his head to rid his tired state away. It was not until he captured a small water fountain into view how parched he was. Link walked over to the beautiful fountain and consumed a handful of its pure nourishment. He wiped his face for further refreshment to calm his agitation. As he wiped his face, an idea clicked. He pulled out the bottle awarded to him by the Cucco Lady and began to fill it with the fountain's cool water. He felt the sudden need for it might come in time. As he finished, he noticed a castle guard in the distance walking toward a narrow pathway between two large buildings.

Link pursued the guard, hoping he would be of some help. He entered the narrow passage and noticed it turn and descend with stairs. He ran deeper down the path and began to hear laughter from several feminine voices. The guard was finally heard among the voices. Link turned and finally came to view of several women leaning against the walls and conversing amongst one another and the guard behind the group in conversation with one of them. They were dressed in dresses with a garb wrapped around them tightly tied with lace at waist that were slit open slightly to reveal the line at their chest, allowing the short sleeves of their tops to fall below their shoulders. They were dressed differently than the rest of the women in town. Link stood there frozen, unknown of what to do until one of them had noticed Link and smiled. She had a misty blue color between her brows and green eyes and a soft pink tone at the bone of her cheeks. Her hair was an orange red and tied up with a few loose curled strands falling freely over her ears. Her hips swayed with each graceful step as she walked towards Link. The charming woman bent over to speak to him, "Well, what do we have here?" Link stood looking into her green eyes without a single straight thought able to penetrate through his mind.

The woman chuckled. "Why, aren't you a cutie," she said as she softly stroked Link's chin. Her voice was soft and alluring. Underneath the color she wore on her face, Link noticed her hidden beauty, leaving him speechless. Her scent was fruitful, but with a hidden bitterness he never before had smelled that stung his nose.

The knight was engaged in deep exchange of words with one of the women and set to enter her chambers with her playful tugging until he caught sight of Link and the young woman. He was caught in alarm and excused himself to intervene.

"Hey, hey, hey kid. You're not supposed to be here," the knight said firmly, but his movements were edgy and abashed. Link, although confused and incomprehensive, could empathize with the knight's tension as he, too, felt the same way, bowing his head slightly and clenching his tunic shorts.

"Aw, don't get angry now Willie. He just wanted to get some lovin' like his _dad_," the woman joked and winked to the guard.

"What?" the knight asked with an undertone.

"The kid yours, Willie?" one of the girls called out from behind.

"Nah, that kid's too cute to be his, but then again, you never know—"another girl carried on.

"This kid ain't mine," the knight interrupted in irritation. "Come on kid, let's go," the knight urged Link forward.

The two finally reached the exit to the pathway. "That area is no place for kids your age. Don't let me find you there again... Wait until you're grown up, okay kid?"

"Um, okay," Link replied, wanting to forget the uncomforting feeling he had felt.

"Alright. Well, I'm off, back to my post," the guard sighed. Before he was off to resume his duties, Link stopped him.

"W-wait, before you go, can you show me where I can get a shield?" Link quickly asked.

The guard turned around with disbelief. "What would a kid like you do with a shield—"

"Please sir! I can't waste anymore time! I need to get a shield to go to Death Mountain! I already wasted a day! I—" Link begged.

"Okay, okay calm down kid. So you're the one castle rumors have been speaking of—the boy in green who went to see Princess Zelda, and get through the castle defenses," the guard proclaimed with an ounce of disapproval.

"Alright then, follow me kid," the guard said, resuming his service character and guided Link to his destination.

~SSS~

Castleton was a grand place of wonder. Its citizens and architecture were lively that greatly intrigued Link, but the ambient was obnoxious and greatly differed from Kakariko.

"Alright kid here's your stop," the guard said and turned around to find Link rather pale.

"Hey kid, you don't look so good," the guard said in concern. Navi then whispered within his cap," Link, are you okay?" Link wiped his forehead and brushed off his climbing weakness.

"I'm fine… Before you go, could you show me where to go to Hyrule field?" Link quickly asked.

"Uh, sure," the soldier then took his gaze upward and pointed forward. "See those twin towers with the flags? That's your exit. The castle wall is bigger than the buildings here in Castleton so those are your guides too when you get lost. I know I do sometimes."

"Okay, thank you sir," Link said slightly bowing and hastily entered the shop.

Link was taken away by the mass collection of weapons. He had never seen any other weapons other than the pikes and swords the castle guards held as well as his own. There were other types of swords much bigger than his, other weapons that had chains attached with spiked balls at the end, metal broad rods with spikes, and many others.

"Mm? Hey kid, that's a fine lookin' sword ya got there," a loud husky voice thundered that forced Link to jump in alarm. A very large man, with dark hair at the base of his face and arms and chest wearing a fur vest, was behind the counter. Link had gazed in wonder at the barbaric appearing man. He is arms were massive and muscular; his face looked rather intimidating, with one eye being greater than the other that had a fiery glare.

"Well kid? You gonna stand there and look at me all day?" the large man said in his growl of a voice.

Link shook his head out of his trance and answered, "Um, no. Sorry…"

"Well what can I do for 'ya?" the large man asked.

"I need a shield. I need to go to Death Mountain," Link simply replied.

"A shield huh? Well I got one right here," the man said and grabbed a metallic shield that hung against the wall behind him. It was finely shaved with markings and coated with solid colors. "Might be a 'lil too big for 'ya, but you'll grow into it. That'll be 80 rupees kid."

"80 rupees?" Link asked, disappointed and fatigue rising to concern. "What are those? Do I really need those?"

"Do you really have any?" the man raised his voice. "What you think I would do, just give it to you? You need rupees to buy stuff kid." The man said with small annoyance and snatched the shield back to its place.

"Tell you what," the man said and crossed his arms. "I'll give you a bargain. Forget the rupees, you can have the shield. I'll trade 'ya the shield for that fine sword of yours."

Link was shocked at the man's proposal.

"I can't. I need this sword! There are monsters in Death Mountain!" Link pleaded.

"It's an offer of a life time kid. This is a rare chance I let anyone bargain. If you need the shield that bad, find yourself a job, or go haggle some old lady for some dough," the man suggested.

"But, you don't understand, I need that shield!" Link pleaded again.

"Sorry kid. Nothing personal, just business. No sword, no shield. No rupees, no shield," the man said without the slightest of empathy and walked to the backroom of the store.

Link clenched his fists and covered his face in them with burning frustration. He heavily inhaled and stormed out the door. He stood outside the door and rubbed his hair with both hands in frustration. He looked up at the sky in distress. He now understood the laughter of the guard at Kakariko. Anger had built within Link, but it was quickly turned to concern as he noticed the magenta colors of the sky. Again he had lost track of time and his thoughts rushed to Kakariko Village. Without second thoughts, Link rushed toward the town exit. The crowd had graciously reduced, giving Link an easier passage. Before reaching the straight path, Link caught sight of a familiar face sitting lonesome and solemn upon a wooden crate. It was Hana who was shortly joined by a man who gave her a decorated treat on a stick. Hana smiled with gratitude, "Thanks daddy," and began to eat her snack, with her dad laying a kiss over her head. Link gazed upon the scene and returned his attention unto his destination.

He finally reached Hyrule field and urged himself to tread faster, but his body began to work against his wishes. A hollow sensation traveled slowly through his body, but, still, he ran and pushed himself to quicken his pace. His body did not heed his mind as much as he tried. The very sky that welcomed him that morning into the blissful light was threatening him with the incoming, accursed stirrings of the night. Sharp breaths stung his chest. His lungs throbbed and had exhausted themselves. Link could not continue and came to a quick stop of breath. He leaned forward and rested his hands upon his thighs. Link desperately heaved for air to feed his desperate lungs and condemned his tiring body. Link anxiously stared at the darkening sky. In few moments, night would fall. Link locked his vision to the entrance of Kakariko and clumsily jogged toward it. He tried again to thrust himself faster through every hoarse breath he took.

He finally set foot across the bridge and took another brief recess. He was almost near his destination. The sun had finally set beneath the land and Link rushed toward the entrance. His mind held nothing else but reaching the entrance. He finally reached the foot of the stairway and the howl of a wolfos alarmed the coming of night. Link panicked and climbed the stairway as quick as his weakening body could move. The dreadful sounds of scratching were heard. It was in that moment Link mustered an unknown strength to tread through the stairs and finally reached the entrance to Kakariko. Link continued through the village and headed to the graveyard.

The closer he was to reaching the graveyard, the more his steps became unsteady. Link finally reached the solemn graveyard and was surprised to see Dampé coming out of his cabin with shovel in hand after the unpleasant experience from the prior night.

Dampe turned around and caught sight of Link at the entrance,"You again? Wha' in blazes do you want now chum? Anoth'a roun'a ghost huntin'?" Link did not answer and stood there dazed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Get lost boy!" Dampé rose his voice, but noticed Link's pale and famished state. Link's body began to convulse, feebleness finally became him. His legs collapsed beneath him, no longer having the strength to stand. He embraced his stomach and leaned himself forward on his knees, hoping to ease a sharp pain piercing his stomach.

"Link! What's wrong!?" Navi squeaked in concern. Link could not answer as the pain overwhelmed his thoughts. The only answer given was the growl of Link's stomach. Navi's words echoed with distortion and began to fade. The pain grew overwhelming for him to bear that his world began to swirl around him. He submitted and allowed himself to fall and become consumed into the instant creeping darkness as a quick thought of princess Zelda smiling shot through his mind, welcoming what he thought would be the end for him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Oh my goddesses DONE with this chapter! And a great HOORAY to a new follower and 2 new faves! I'm so happy! ^_^ I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. It was really hard to write, and the word count is utterly ridiculous. Killing my brain cells to write this amount of words? So sad. The reason being, aside from the usual school and work getting in the way, is I'm trying to stay true to realism. In addition, I apologize for the short length. Okay enough blabbering, here are some songs I used for inspiration if any of you are interested:**

**_Celtic Music - Fairy Forest by Adrianvon Zielger_ (that man is a great composer; I think of Link's innocence as a younger child and the fairies of the forest that guide the children of Kokiri)**

**_09 Arwen's Sont (Complete)_ (type exactly as written for this version; beautiful vocals and lyrics; the lyrics made me think of Link slowly realizing how the world is changing around him and the last three lines symbolize his mother yearning to hold him and comfort him from the frightful changes of an unfair world)**

**_Relaxing Celtic Music - Spring Charm by Adrianvon Zielger_ (the melody sounds so bittersweet; it made me think of prayer of help and hope on Navi's and Saria's part)**

**So, enjoy readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_"Do you ever wonder what's beyond the forest, Saria?" Link asked. Curiosity had been strongly clinging for the past days._

_The two laid on the smooth meadow- grass that provided a bed of comfort and stared at the patches of sky through the sunlit leaves of the tall forest trees. The sun casted its rays of soft light through the patched thicket, capturing the beauty of the forest's green life. _

_"Saria, have you ever wondered what's beyond the forest?" Link asked._

_Saria looked surprised at Link, who remained captured at the sunlit scene. It was only a matter of time Link's curiosity would rise and continue. She knew in her heart Link would spark curiosity, and, perhaps, be bound to leave the forest. _

_Saria hesitated to answer, but succumbed to satisfy his curiosity, "Yes, Link, but you know we can't leave the forest…"_

_Link sighed, "I know, but I wish we could to see what's out there…" Link's tone was desolate. He rose from the ground to sit against the tree behind them, and brought his knees to his chest as Saria remained, sharing the same dejected feelings for reasons her own. Link had never thought to leave the forest, but for the past year, curiosity of the outside world struck him ever since he realized being the only child in Kokiri Forest without a fairy. The day he realized that painful truth was the day he had felt doubts of his Kokiri line, and his doubts were sparked further by the Kokiri boys who humiliated him for the absence of fairy companionship. Deprived of fairy companionship hoisted feelings of negligence and casted curiosity for the outside world from that day onward._

_"Saria… when will _I_ get my own fairy?" Link asked, longing in sadness for that day._

_Saria sighed, knowing he would ask again. "When the time is right, Link," she sat up and smiled to him. _

_Link looked at Saria with desperate, upsetting eyes, "But _whenwill_ be the right time Saria?"_

_Saria blinked and stared at Link. Never, she sadly thought. She remained silent as the painful truth resonated in her mind. She could not tell him the truth, knowing how it would break his heart. Saria walked over to Link and sat beside him, trying to search for the right words to say._

_Before she could speak, Link continued without looking at her, "It's because I don't belong here… isn't it? I'm not a Kokiri, am I Saria?" Saria was shocked and saddened at Link's question. _

_"Don't say that Link. Of course you are Kokiri. Things take time. The fairy you're going to need will have to be extra special. I'm sure The Great Deku Tree is looking long and hard for that special fairy just for you. It will be more special than all the fairies of Kokiri," Saria said, seeking to erase Link's sadness. _

_"But Saria... _All_ the fairies in Kokiri are special," Link tittered._

_Saria chuckled, "You're right Link." Link turned to Saria and smiled. His question earlier swelled his thoughts and a question he never dared to think of began to rise. Before he could completely make of the thought, Saria's fairy came soaring rapidly toward them with happiness, with a swarm of fairies that followed suit. Link and Saria laughed at the surprise. They swirled around them and Saria's fairy collided into an embrace with Link's cheek along with the other fairies embracing Link from head to toe. Link laughed and hugged his hands around the small fairy and wished he had numerous hands to hug the other fairies all at once. Saria laid her arms over her knees, setting her head upon them to admire the joyous sight, wishing within herself upon the sympathy of the Goddess Farore to bestow Link a fairy. _

That night was the last. Childish laughter echoed within the darkness void that, suddenly, was his vision. An obscure vision of Castleton appeared. Hazy, dark figures walked amongst the town. They appeared and disappeared from sight. The exit was ahead and Link ran toward the town gate until he was stopped by a familiar voice. He turned to see Hana sitting alone on a wooden crate, sighing and looking at the ground with gloom. Her woes were lifted by a man who approached her, with hand, a beautiful decorated treat on a stick.

"Thank you Daddy," Hana said to the man.

The slithering whiff of deliciousness caught his smelling senses. Link slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed in a small wooden cabin lit by two lanterns. A round table with two seats that appeared as stools were across the bed and not too far was Dampé stirring a cauldron over a cobble stone furnace as Navi stood fluttering and twinkling next to him. Link gulped as the smell strengthened, but he remained in place staring at the old gravekeeper who had taken a sip from whatever filled the cauldron. His stomach growled in deep hunger. Navi turned and flew over to Link and embraced his forehead.

"Link! Please forgive me!" Navi cried through her embrace. "You needed to eat and I had forgotten about that!"

Dampé turned as he overheard Navi's twinkling voice. "Ahh, you're awake lad. Why din' ya' say anythin'?" he asked, and poured a full spoon of the heated condiments into a bowl. "I don' know wha' came ova' y'er thick bonehead of y'ers to be travelin' wih'out food lad. 'Ere, your fairy friend tol' me what you fores' youngsters eat, plus I mixed a blend of me own recipe," Dampé said and handed the bowl to Link. Link slowly rose and took the bowl.

"Now eat slowly lad, y'ar stomach 'tis empty and weak. 'Ya can hurt y'erself," Dampé explained. Link weakly nodded and began to drink from the bowl. The liquid was warm and creamy. The salty thickness deepened Link's hunger that he began to drink hastily.

"Link slow down, you're gonna hurt your stomach!" Navi yelled and tugged on his hair.

"Ah, ah slow down lad," Dampé said and lowered the plate with Link still gripping the bowl with both hands as he did. Dampé shook his head and retained a chuckle. Link could not help his wild hunger, but resumed to drink his soup with much slower pace as directed. He slurped the remnants of the soup and sighed with satisfaction. Navi stroke his hair for comfort. Drowsiness came heavily and Link yawned. He shook his head and felt confused with his sudden sleepy state.

Dampé sniggered, "'Tis a'right lad." He took the plate from Link and returned to stir the cauldron.

"Tha's w'uh 'appens when ya' don' eat," he said, shaking the spoon at Link's direction and blew out the fire with water. "Get some more sleep now laddie, ye'r gonna need it if ya's gonna be on y'er way."

"But—" Link tried to explain.

"Nay y'ar buts! Don' make me regret me feedin' ya' chap," Dampé warned. Link quickly sat back and lied himself back down. Dampé nodded, "Aye, now get some shudd'aye."

"He's right. Get some sleep Link," Navi fluttered and sat in front of his face. Link sighed and stared away at nothing. Navi stroke his head and strands of dangling hair covering his eyes. Navi sadly sighed. The journey had tousled her priorities. Guilt hovered her and she stood to embrace Link's forehead.

"I'm sorry Link," she wiped a tear away, "I should have been focused on you more than our journey. I'm supposed to guide you, and…care for you. I won't do this again Link! Can you forgive me?"

Link nodded and looked up at Navi, "Of course Navi, why wouldn't I?" He reached out and with a finger wiped away Navi's tear. Link sighed and readjusted himself as slumber was closing in on him. He slowly closed his eyes and muttered, "You're my fairy Navi. I'd never get mad at you…" With those words, he fell to slumber. Navi wiped her last tears and remained staring at Link. As much as her duty was to remain a mere guide for the child not of Kokiri, she could not help but care immensely for the boy who was meant to be Hyrule's hero. She despaired over the fateful day at the end of their journey.

Dampé then approached from behind. "Looks like he's fas' asleep. I don' know much 'bout fairies, but ya' bes' be getting' some shudd'aye as well 'lil one."

Navi twinkled and shook her head.

"I see ya'r be troubled. You wanna tell ole grumpy Dampé wha' be troublin' ya' lil one?" Dampé asked. Navi shook her head again.

"Ahhh, come now lassie," Dampé said and gently scooped the deity in his hands. "Le'h 'im sleep and you share with Dampé your woes." He pulled a curtain that unknowingly stood at the wall and closed it in front of Link. Dampé grabbed a small pillow and laid it on the table for Navi to sit on. Navi was grateful for Dampé's hospitality toward them and decided to vent with him.

~SSSS~

"It seems 'ya care more than wha' 'ya duty intended to, aye?" he asked. Navi's head hung in disappointment and nodded.

"I can't see why it has to be. Look at me lassy, I can understand ya'! Be no'in but a twinkle y'ar voice, for bloomin's sake I don' even know how I can understan' ya', but I can; every single word lassy. Don' d'at give ya' hope?"

Navi looked up at the old gravekeeper with desperate, hopeful eyes. She sighed, "Yes…"

"Sometimes laws can be bended. Link was given a home in y'er forest, an' he ain't Kokiri. You be travelin' with him and he ain' Kokiri. Where be y'er rules? Follow y'er heart lass, y'ar won' be stirred wrong… If not, he be turnin' mad like y'ar ole Dampé here, right Shu'l?" he called out to his shovel, waiting for a reply. He slapped his knee and hoarsely laughed.

"T'is for sure lass, he will defini'ly need 'ya, perhaps even more after y'ar journey," Dampé confirmed. He looked over to the closed curtain, where from behind Link laid dormant, and sighed, "If ther's one thin' I kno', is needin' someone… Even this grumpy ole gravekeeper would love a fairy like ya'self. Sometimes grown-ups need fairies too."

Navi stared at the old gravekeeper, seeing the longing in his eyes. Her eyes trailed to the curtain, beginning to wonder and store away Dampé's words.

"Now then," Dampé sighed, not wanting to sink into suppressed emotions," will 'ya like to help me with somethin' lass?"

Navi turned to Dampé and nodded, "Yes. Out of gratitude for caring for me and Link."

"I'll tell 'ye a 'lil secret," Dampé said in a low voice. He rose from his chair and walked over to retrieve his shovel and a lantern. The two stepped outside to leave Link in silence for a profound sleep. He began walking down the brick path, "There are underground tunnels 'ere in this shabby ole place. Built 'em all mi'self with Shu'l 'ere."

"Wow," Navi said in amazement, "What are they for?"

"Oh, jus' to get around, but haven't been through 'em in ages…" Dampé said, then his mood turned solemn and came to a stop, "This place holds many secrets…"

He glared at nothing for a brief moment, then turned to Navi and smiled, "Good to know somethin' good came out of 'em." Dampé turned to a gravestone, "Now, about that favor lass…"

~SSSS~

Link finally awoke from an undisturbed, peaceful sleep. He yawned and slowly rose from the bed. He rubbed his eyes to release the weight from his eyelids. He pulled the curtain away and noticed the window across the shack; it was still nightfall. Soon Dampé's voice was heard and he walked in.

"Well, I got enough with one chap, but a cutesy, pampered brat is all I need—" he said to Navi and noticed Link. "Oy, y'er awake. How 'ya feelin' lad?" he said placing down his lantern and shovel back in their places.

Before Link could answer, his stomach vouched for him. Link grabbed his stomach and lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Dampé laughed, "Looks like y'er stomach beat 'ya to it. No worries lad, 'ya need one more fillin' before you can leave." With that, Dampé began to prepare Link's last meal.

Link sighed and sat back in great satisfaction, rubbing his stomach to show for it. He felt rejuvenated and ready to continue his journey.

"'Ya eat as much as a cow lad, where can 'ya stuff it all?" Dampé laughed. Navi giggled from his remark. Link smiled and was about to reply until something caught his attention through the corner of his eye. He turned to see his wooden shield he had lost during his unlikely encounter with the dark phantoms at the corner of the wall near the window with unbelieving eyes.

"Wha' is it lad?" Dampé asked. Link rose from his chair and picked up the shield. It looked exactly the same as the one he had lost.

"Oh that piece of lumb'ar. Hope 'ya like me rusty wood carvin' skills. I tried me bes' wih' 'da bes' wood I could fin'," he said.

Link happily rose the shield high with both hands, "Thank you Dampé! I love it!"

"Well good. Don't lose it now, cuz I ain't makin' 'ya another one, " he said, waving his finger to him and opening Link's magical traveler bag for him to put his new shield in. "I wen' ahead and gave 'ya a jar full of more in case you be hungry along 'ya journey too. Got to get me one of these magic travelin' bags me'self, "he said, shaking his head. He sealed the bag and handed it to Link.

"Alright, 'ya ready lad? 'Ya fairy frien' jus' tol' me 'ya'r in need of a even better shield to travel that Death Mountain now, aye?" Dampé asked. Link nodded, "Uhuh."

"Alright, follow me lad," Dampé said, taking his shovel and a large rope coiled together in hand while Link grabbed a lantern. Both headed outside. Link followed Dampe and suddenly turned to catch view of another enormous stone similar to the one at the entrance accompanied by two other ones at each side. He stared at the stones and wondered briefly, but returned his attention to Dampé.

"Never I thought thee day would come to do this," he mumbled. Navi and Link looked at each other with confusion. He stopped at the second to last gravestone that had flowers growing in front of it, dropping his things to the floor. He turned to Link with a serious expression suddenly painted on his face.

"But aye, there's fowl play at work here lad. I sense it in me skin," Dampé said as he looked with narrowed suspicious eyes around the wall and trees that barricaded the graveyard. Dampé began to push the large square stone to the side of the grave, revealing a deep hole in the ground.

"Normally, I don' like anyone touchin' these gravestones, or diggin' these graves other than me self… Today's ya'r lucky night. Since ya' need a shield, there's one down 'ere in a wooden ches'. It belonged to a hero of legend and 'as been passed down to those who fought to protect Hyrule, like you ya'self are goin' to do."

"How do I get down there?" Link asked.

"Tha's why I got this rope 'ere mate," Dampé said, and began to tie the thick rope around the gravestone. He made the final knot and ensured its tightness and secure line.

"But…it's dark down there. How will I see?" Link asked in concern and fear seeing the light of the lantern could not reveal further down the hole.

"No worries chap. You got y'er 'lil fairy frien' right here to light the way for 'ya. I'm sure she can bright up this 'ole place if she wanted to," Dampé complemented. Navi twinkled and flittered bashfully and turned a light pink color.

"Why, was that a blush there be if not me eyes deceive me 'lil one?" Dampé asked Navi. He displayed a playful side to him that seemed odd to Link, but glad it made him to see Dampé in such a manner. Beneath such a temper and hideous features, he was truly a kind and caring old man.

"Couldn't I just get rupees and buy that shield from the shop man?" Link asked with apprehension.

Dampé rested his hands on his hips and gave Link an off-handed look, "A fool ya'd be to buy that metal scrap from that junk shop! They don' make arms like they use to! I kno' that bloomin' hairy hog monkey be sellin' no good trinkets! They scratch and bend by gravel!" Link closed his eyes and winced at Dampé's yelling. He then felt something rest on his shoulder. Link opened his eyes to find it was Dampé's hand and saw the old gravekeeper softly smile.

"Trust me lad," and Dampé furrowed his brows and clenched his fist with determination and ferocity in his eyes as he continued, "that shield be hard, even against a Goron's blow and a volcano's boulderin' wrath." Link began to feel eagerness purge through him after Dampé's words.

"Trust him Link! I saw the chest where that has the shield you need!" Navi said. Without a second thought, Link nodded.

"Alright then!" Dampé exclaimed and launched the rope down the hole.

"I've always wanted to get me hands on tha' shield, but I knew one day other hands be needin' it. Ya'r lucky lad," Dampé chuckled, "Alright, ther' ya' go." Link nodded and grasped the rope.

"Navi," he called and pulled on the bottom of his green cap for Navi to fly in and began descending into the dark grave.

"Tug on tha' rope when ya'r ready to come up lad," Dampé said.

"Okay," Link called out. The dirt began to feel soggier the more he traveled further; however, dirt from the surface still manage to cover him after every pull he made to descend. He was glad to have Navi within his cap as the grains of dirt would have proven dangerous for her small stature. The temperature had amazingly cooled as well. It was beginning to prove difficult to push his feet solidly onto the gravel walls. He finally slipped and crashed into the grimy wall, smothering his arm and leg with mud. He nearly released the rope before grabbing hold again.

"Link! Are you okay?!" his fairy squeaked and lifted bottom of his hat to see Link.

Link breathed heavily from fear of falling into the unknown dark pit beneath him, "Y-yeah," he said in a trembling voice as he struggled to hold on to the rope.

"It's okay Link, I feel that we're getting close," Navi said and looked around at the moistened walls and fluttered out of Link's cap. "Okay Link, do what I say—"

"Oy! You alright lad?" Dampé called out, kneeling on all fours to see into the hole. "Whoah!" he yelled as his hand slipped. A small parcel of lose dirt crumpled its way down the hole. Link closed his eyes and lowered his head to avoid the dirt penetrating his eyes until he heard Navi squeaked. He quickly opened his eyes to see Navi falling into the dark abyss.

"Navi!" Link yelled in panic and immediately slid down the rope as fast as he could after his fairy. He miraculously caught up and dove to Navi, finally stumbling onto solid ground. He landed considerably hard on his side, and his head struck the ground swiftly that left a gash on the side of his forehead.

"Ahh!" he winced and curled himself, but refused to let go of Navi from his hands. "Are you okay, Navi?" he winced.

"I'm okay Link! Are you okay!?" Navi asked in concern. She flapped her wings and tried to fly, but only hopped in front of Link's face, and noticed a yellow light. She turned to see two torches ahead of them had been lit that she had not noticed before.

"Link!" Navi squeaked, and turned to see him, noticing the wound on his forehead. She tried flapping her wings to flutter but was unsuccessful. They were moist and spotted with bits of dirt and mud. "Link, we're almost there! The shield is in that chest!"

Link rolled to his back and pressed his hands to the both sides of his head, hoping to subdue the pain pounding in his head. Navi stared at Link, not knowing what to do. She had cursed her small stature and wished she had the curing powers of the legendary Great Fairy to help Link. All she could do was guide him with words.

"Link? It's…going to be okay," Navi asked, her concern growing by the second.

"It hurts Navi," Link winced in pain.

Navi looked at Link with desperation, "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah," Link said, proving it difficult to speak.

"Just, try to relax Link, and breathe slowly and full breaths," Navi said, and tried to show him the proper way to breathe.

"Okay," was all he could say. Navi knelt and sat. She covered her face in her hands and tried to repress feelings of anxiety. She took a full breath and stared into the dark ceiling above her, praying to the Goddesses his injury was not grave. A few moments passed and Dampe yelled from above, "Lad! You alright?! What be keepin' ya?!"

Navi flapped her wings that were still unable to ascend her into the air. She looked up and tried to yell, but Dampé did not hear.

"Is everything alright lass?!" Dampé yelled. He waited for a reply but could not hear the fairy. Dampé scratched his head, wondering why the little fairy could not fly to inform him. A thought struck him immediately, "Twinkle your light las twice if nay and once for aye! Is Link hurt lass?! Is 'ya self?!" Navi flashed her light twice.

"Why I be damned," Dampé silently spat. Dampé scratched his head, frustrating of how he could communicate and what he could do. "Don't worry lass! I'll…I'll think o' somethin'!" Dampé said, when, in truth, he knew not what to do as he did not count for this to happen.

Navi sighed and returned to Link who slowly opened his eyes. "Link! Does it still hurt a lot?!" she asked.

"Not too much anymore," he said as he still held his hands to his head in place.

"Okay that's good," Navi sighed. "Now, try to get up, slowly."

"Turn on your side and get up slowly Link," Navi directed. Link did as he was told and still felt an ounce of pain in his head as he slowly came to sit. He laid a hand firmly over his head, hoping to ease the pain slightly as he slowly came to stand. The pain grew as he stood and he quickly knelt on his knees as he held on to his head with both hands.

"Link!" Navi squeaked. He opened his eyes and strove to go forward. He was close to obtaining the shield he needed to continue his journey. As much as the pain swelled in his head, he continued toward the chest. He finally reached the chest and laid his head against the top of the enormous chest. He breathed as Navi told him to and slowly opened the old dusted chest. Inside was a blue and silver shield decorated with symbols lying perfectly in place, as if waiting to be found.

"Navi, there it is," he struggled to say. He threw the lid back and slowly retrieved his new shield. It proved to be a bit heavier than what he had intended. He finally took it completely out of the shield and stumbled backwards as the amount of strength had sharpened the pain in his head.

"Link! Take it slower! You're making your pain worse!" she yelled. He breathed heavily and strapped the shield behind him.

"We're almost there, Navi. Dampé is worried. Let's…get back," Link struggled to say through the pain and scooped his fairy to return to the surface.

~SSSS~

"'Ya bloomin' carless whelp!" Dampé yelled. "'Ya had me worried!" Link sat stiff across Dampé with eyes shut and said nothing. Dampé breathed in frustratingly to decrease his tone and anger, which finally faded to sympathy. He removed the bandage from Link's forehead as the healing affects of the last red potion he had had taken affect.

"'Ya got t'a _think_ lad. What if 'ya get 'ya self into a mess like that again? No one be comin' to help 'ya, and who'd be left to save Hyrule?" he said, calming his temper.

"Dampé, calm down," Navi said as she dried her wings, "he's still just a boy."

Dampé exhaled out his frustration, "No lass. Ye be travelin' down a dangerous journey, 'ya gotta start thinkin' what or who 'ya fightin' for so you can stay alive." Navi sighed, knowing he spoke truth.

Dampe continued, "'Ya already caused me enough trouble by have me worrin' about 'ya. One o' these days, I won' be around to help 'ya lad…"

Navi was taken aback by Dampé's comment that she stopped herself unknowingly. Link slowly opened his eyes and swallowed hard at his words. He did not want to cause Dampé any more trouble but the care he displayed towards him had made it so easy for him to rely on the old gravekeeper just as he would The Great Deku Tree. He did not want to be a burden to anyone. Seeing how bothersome it was becoming for Dampé to care for him finally sparked the question of his birth. Maybe that is why he did not have parents like Tak. His parents probably would have known he would be bothersome to care for. The thought began to stir tears in his eyes he tried to retain, but he could not. He felt embarrassed to have shed tears in front of another person other than Saria, or Navi, so he shut his eyes and covered them with his forearm.

"Hey!" Navi squeaked.

"Oh lad, well I di'n' mean to make 'ya cry. I'm not angry. I was jus' worried about 'ya," Dampé tried to explain and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," Link said, as he tried to keep his voice calm over his pain.

Dampé looked at Link and sighed, "Nay, don' be. You're jus' a boy doin' a man's job. Is alright lad. A hero's journey is a loadfull f'er a boy y'ar age." He patted and rubbed Link's head. "You cry all 'ya want lad. There's nothin' wrong in lettin' go of pain."

Link remained silent for a brief moment. Dampé's words comforted him as The Great Deku Tree's would. Comfort was all he needed from such a burden he already began to feel from the journey thus far; comfort from a warm and paternal figure to make him feel secure from his worries and fears. Then, he dared to ask the question he never thought to ask as thoughts of Tak, the boy who was fortunate to have such figures in his life, "Would I have parents Dampé?"

"Parents? Well, how in blazes am I supposed to kno'?" Dampé said. Link looked down in disappointment.

"Oh, well 'ya mean _if_ you had any parents?" Dampé asked. Link looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course lad. Everyone has parents. If not, you wouldn't o' been born," he explained. Link swallowed hard from that truth.

"Do you think…they wanted me?" Link asked.

Dampé rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty and slight frustration. He saw the eagerness in Link's eyes that provoked further difficulty to provide a justified answer. That look and the thought of his deed he was set out to carry granted the answer. Dampé smiled and laid a hand over his shoulder, "Aye. If they didn't, 'ya wouldn' be 'ere, on a hero's quest to save Hyrule now would 'ya?"

Link looked briefly awestruck, then smiled at the gravekeeper, as his answer swept his woes and doubts away. The sound of a cucco's crow notified the break of dawn. The two looked out the window to see the first lightings of day.

Dampé looked back to Link and declared with a soft smile, "Death Mountain awaits." The young hero strapped his new acclaimed shield and belongings, preparing to continue onto his destination. His shield was quite the heavy load, causing Link to stumble backward a step.

"Wait until y'a older lad, that shield be fittin' perfect on 'ya," Dampé confirmed. "I can't wait to see that blubberin' idiot see you with y'er new shield," Dampé said and released a hysterically hoarse laugh.

"Well, good luck lad," Dampé said, "if 'ya ever need anythin', I'll be 'ere." Link smiled and quickly hugged the old gravekeeper. Dampé was taken off guard by the gesture, but returned the embrace without hesitation. Navi laid a kiss on the old man's forehead. "Ahhhh, well, now, be off with 'ya you scoundrel," Dampé said humorously to Link. Link chuckled and headed out the door. Navi waved to Dampé who waved back. Link ran down the brick path and stopped behind the grand stone at the entrance. He looked back at the gravestone where he had retrieved his shield. "What's wrong Link?" Navi asked. He slowly made his way to the stone without answering. Navi did not follow and merely stared as Link walked over to the gravesite. A brief feeling came over him that compelled him to make his way back to the stone. Link stared at the gravestone with wonder. He looked at his new shield and back to the gravestone. A sudden sense of kinship had awakened in his heart. He did not understand why the sudden feeling arose, but he embraced that profound feeling that filled him nonetheless. With that, Link became ignited, turned to set out onto his next destination and called out to his fairy, "Let's go Navi!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I promise, there will be some more action and fighting along the way, for those that like that. Feel free to comment/criticize! I will try to update soon. I got writer's block again for the next one, and since I changed jobs due to distance, I been getting more of a mind's block because I'm so focused on improving in this job that I been getting anxiety attacks because of it. It sucks. You gotta really admire those that work in the food industry: it takes speed, wits, and good hearing. Then I got school to worry about and you all know how fun that is. I also recently lost my childhood best friend due to differences, unfortunately. All in all, it'll be okay. I been getting shards of ideas for different chapters and have been jotting them down, so that's a good thing under all this mess. **

**I hope you all have a great week! Be safe and may the Triforce be with you. :)**

**~RBM**


End file.
